And a New Sun and Son Rises
by Heta14
Summary: "So Will, who gave you that guitar?"  Mrs. Solace asked as she glanced in the car mirror.  "He said he was Mr. A. Chicken."  Will said innocently.  Basically story of Will's life. Please Read and Review. No Romance. Just friendship, maybe later. Thank You
1. Guitars

**Disclaimer: I don't own any songs, or PJO. Though I wish I did.**

**Please enjoy and reveiw at the end.**

**Thank You ^_^

* * *

**As Will sat in the chair outside the principal's office he scowled. It wasn't _his _fault that his father left his mother right? Those kids were just idiots. They had no right to tell him weather his father left because of him or not. They deserved to be beaten up, Will was good at shooting rubber bands in the middle of class without the teacher noticing until the awful boys on the soccer team told on him.

Will slumped a bit lower in his chair and stared at his shoes from his position. He closed his eyes and thought of what his mother would think. She probably wouldn't care, she did care for him, but he could tell from the look in the eyes that she loved him. However, when he got in trouble in school, she would just smile and tell him it would be alright.

He closed his eyes and smiled when he remembered his mother looking through the catalogs at home, looking for an 8th birthday present for him. He still didn't know what he wanted.

"Hey kid, what did you get in trouble for?" A voice said down to Will, and he opened his eyes immediately, adrenaline pumping in his veins.

He calmed down once he realized that it was just a teacher, and not one of the scary people that usually tried to beat him up. The man was pretty young for a teacher, he had beach blonde hair like only a surfer would have, and bright blue eyes that were the color of the sky. He wore a pale yellow button-down shirt with a tie that had music notes scattered over it. In his right hand he held a weird looking case and a briefcase in the other.

"Nuthing." Will mumbled, staring back at his shoes. He was surprised as the man sat down in the small red plastic chair next to him. The man put his two cases in front of him, and bent over and stared at Will.

"Come on kid, tell me what you did, I won't tell your mommy." The man said in a friendly way. Will shrugged.

"Some kids told me my daddy left because of me." Will whispered out. The man's face for a moment became really mad, and Will started to tense up. The kind man didn't look so kind anymore. Will started to lean away from the man.

Suddenly, the man realized that he was scaring Will, and he composed himself immediately, but not soon enough for Will to realize that he was a bit scary.

"Sorry kid, I didn't mean to scare you. I just didn't expect kids to think like that." The man said rubbing the top of Wills head gently. Will stared at the man cautiously; he was a tad bit bipolar.

"It's okay." Will said, still wary of the man. "Mommy will be okay too, so you can tell her if you want."

The man chuckled quietly, and he brought his hand to his head as he tried to cover his laughter.

"Nah, I won't tell your Mommy, I don't think your Mommy wants to see me." He said quietly.

Will and man became quiet. Will was thinking how it was weird that the man seemed like he knew his mom on a more personal note than a teacher parental one. Will glanced around the man to the weird case that he was carrying.

"Hey mister, what's that thing?" Will asked pointing to the case. The man's eyes widened and he pointed to the case next to his brief case.

"This one?" The man asked. Will nodded. The man grinned mischievously.

"I'll tell you what it is if you come with me." The man got up and picked up his cases. Will looked at the man cautiously.

"Mommy said not to go anywhere with strangers." Will said sternly. The man laughed.

"Don't worry, we're not leaving the school, and I'm not a stranger, I'm a teacher here."

Will looked at the man again, and after determining if the man was going to bully him like the other guys, he would have already. He got up and stood next to the man.

"Okay, where are we going?" Will asked as the man started walking down the hallway. The man smiled down at the extremely shorter Will.

"We're going to the music room." He said smiling. Will thought about it for a moment as they were walking.

"You mean the stuff on the radio?" Will said curiously. The man looked down at Will.

"Yeah I guess so." He said off-handishly. Will thought about what he was going to say next.

"Mommy tells me I'm good at music! She said I sing pretty!" Will said proudly. The stranger's eyes widened and glistened with pride as he smiled.

"Really? What else does she tell you?" He said happily.

"Mommy also tells me…that I remind her of daddy when I sing pretty." Will said quietly. The man now looked a lot more sullen and they walked down to the end of the hallway.

On the faded blue doors, Will saw painted in cracking white paint was the word "Mucis." He felt a bit bad as he realized the word instead said "Music." His mom always told him it was alright that he was a slow reader but it kinda hurt his esteem when other kids could read books faster than him. As the man pushed open the door, Will gasped.

The room was wide and open, and there were windows along the side of the room that had a beautiful view of the sky outside. It was a beautiful day, and puffy white clouds drifted across the sky, and the sun shone brightly into the room, reflecting off the dust motes making it look like the room was basking in rays of sunlight. Perched on the sides of the rooms were more weird cases like the one the man was carrying, and some wooden and metal things that were leaning against chairs. There were stands that had sheets of music that had notes like on the man's tie.

The man went to the nearest black chair and sat down. The he pulled out another wooden instrument from the case, and Will looked curiously at the thing. Metal wires stretched out across the length of the wood, and the sides were gracefully curved to fit the man's knee on which it was leaning on. He took his hand and strummed the wires carefully and the sound of the thing resonated throughout the room.

Will gaped as the man grinned at Will.

"Wow…what's that called?" Will said in awe. The man patted the wood carefully.

"This, kid, is called a guitar." He said in a proud voice. Will stared in awe at the _guitar_. It sounded so calming, not like the loud ones on the radio, but a note comforting his soul.

"Can you play any songs?" Will asked happily. The man's eyes widened in surprise, then he smiled again.

"Sure kid, I'll even sing for you." He said laughing slightly. He thought deeply for a moment then he poised his hand to play the guitar again. Will rested his head on his hands as he stared at the stranger play the guitar.

_Oh, why you look so sad?  
Tears are in your eyes  
Come on and come to me now  
Don't be ashamed to cry  
Let me see you through  
'Cause I've seen the dark side too_

_When the night falls on you  
You don't know what to do  
Nothin' you confess, could make me love you less_

_I'll stand by you, I'll stand by you  
Won't let nobody hurt you  
I'll stand by you_

_So, if you're mad, get mad  
Don't hold it all inside  
Come on and talk to me now_

_Hey, what you got to hide?  
I get angry too  
Well I'm a lot like you_

_When you're standing at the crossroads  
And don't know which path to choose  
Let me come along  
'Cause even if you're wrong_

_I'll stand by you, I'll stand by you  
Won't let nobody hurt you  
I'll stand by you_

_Take me in, into your darkest hour  
And I'll never desert you  
I'll stand by you_

Will stared at the man. He looked so sad to Will, and his voice was so heartbreaking that Will almost wasted to cry. He felt like the sun was shining on the man, creating a little spotlight for his singing stage. Then he realized that he was sniffling a little bit, and he brought his sleeve and wiped it under his nose.

"That sounded really pretty…and I'm not gonna cry." Will said quietly. The man chuckled.

"Did you understand the song at all?" He said in a joking way. Will thought about it.

"No, not really." He said after thinking and the man smiled.

"You'll understand someday." The man said. After sitting silently for a moment, he got up and held the guitar out in one hand to Will.

"Hey, you can have this Will, for your birthday." The man said with a smile. Will's eyes widened.

"For me?" Will exclaimed as he reached out and held the guitar. The wood felt so nice in his hands, like they fit perfectly.

"Yup." The man said with a sunny smile. Will's face fell suddenly as he remembered something.

"What should I tell mommy if she asks me who gave it to me?" Will said seriously. The man thought about it for a bit, then smiled sadly.

"Tell your mommy Mr. Anthony Chicken gave it to you." Mr. Chicken said to Will, who started laughing.

"Mr. Chicken? Wow, you must have been made fun of in school like me with _your _name!" And Will started laughing again. Mr. Chicken smiled and got the case for Will and helped him put the guitar back into the case.

"It's alright kid." Mr. Chicken ruffled the blonde hair on top of Will's head. Then he, got up and walked over to the doors.

"See you around kid." He said with a smile as he closed the door after him, leaving Will alone in the sunny room. Will stared at the door, even after Mr. Chicken had left for over five minutes. He thought about what happened, and how nice the man was to him.

Suddenly, the door flew open and the principal stood there with a red face.

"THERE YOU ARE! I've been looking all over this school for you." The principal yelled angrily.

"eep." Will said meekly holding the guitar close to his chest. The principal stomped across the room and grabbed Will's free hand. HE stared at the guitar in Will's other hand and scowled.

"Did you steal that?" He asked sourly. Will shook his head.

"It's mine!" Will said stubbornly. The principal's face turned a bit red as he grabbed the guitar case from Will and looked at the tag on the handle of the bag. His face turned a bit back to normal as he handed the guitar back to Will.

The principal started dragging Will back to his office. Will was surprised, and he looked at the tag on the handle after the principal gave it back. Sure enough, on the handle it said "Will Solace" in big black letters. Will stared in wonder. Was Mr. Chicken planning on giving him the guitar all along?

As they were entering the hallway for the principal's office, Will realized that school ended not long ago and only a few teachers were still roaming the hallways. He searched the few teachers for a pale yellow shirt but didn't find one.

"E-excuse me, sir?" Will said meekly to the principal. The principal grunted to let Will know he acknowledged him.

"Is Mr. Chicken still here?" Will asked. The principal glared at Will.

"What are you talking about Solace? There isn't a Mr. Chicken that works here." The principal spat out to Will, and he made Will sit down in the same red chair as he was earlier.

"Now wait here until your mother picks you up." He ordered Will.

Will was so surprised that he wasn't scared of the Principal. Maybe Mr. Chicken was a student teacher.

* * *

"So Will, who gave you that guitar?" Mrs. Solace asked as she glanced into the rear view mirror at Will staring out the window. He was holding on to the guitar tightly and he pulled it closer to him as she asked the question. He then looked at his mother in the mirror.

"He told me to tell you his name was Mr. Anthony Chicken." Will said innocently.

Mrs. Solace's eyes widened and she had to keep her control of herself to prevent getting into an accident, though she didn't stop herself from swerving on the road. Thankfully, there were no other cars on the road.

"D-Did you say, Mr. A-Anthony C-C-Chicken?" Mrs. Solace stuttered out. Will's eyes were wide with fear from his mother's driving and he nodded quickly. She quickly thought of how this would effect her son. She glanced into the rear view mirror again and saw Will staring at the window clutching his new guitar. She smiled to herself. He looked exactly like his father.

Well one thing was for sure, she knew what to get him for his birthday now.

* * *

**Soooo what do you think?**

**For those wondering, aw what a cute name~ Mr. A. Chicken...what's chicken in spanish?**

**The answer is Pollo. Even though it's pronounced _poyo. _because double "L"s in spanish are pronounced as "Y"**

**So the product of my little jokish name is Mr. A. Pollo.  
**

**Please review, because it's equivilent to Nutella (if you're allergic to nuts: then wanton soup)**

**Thank you ^_^  
**


	2. Bullies

**So, if you didn't get the Mr. Anthony Chicken = Mr. A. Pollo joke...I just explained it to you.**

**I wanted to do a chapter about Will meeting another demigod for a friend. I don't know...he just seemed so lonely and I wanted him to have a friend so here she is!**

**Please enjoy and review once you're done!**

**Thank You ^_^

* * *

  
**

Will sat down in the cafeteria with his packed lunch from his mother. Where he sat in the cafeteria would be commonly considered the "loser's" table, but Will really didn't care. He opened his lunch box and realized that his mother packed him a turkey and cheese sandwich, a Capri sun juice bag, and his favorite, Girl Scout cookies. He grinned happily as he saw that they were Samoas. He picked up the sandwich and realized that there was a napkin with writing underneath the sandwich. Again, Will smiled, his mom packed him a note.

_Will,_

_I know that you think you're too old for "mommy notes," but I wanted to let you know that I love you. Don't let those jerks that are going to grow up living off my tax money in jail get to you. _

_Love Mom xo_

He groaned silently. _I guess I am getting too old for mommy notes, nobody gets them anymore_. He thought sadly. He read over the part that his mom wrote about the bullies. He laughed silently to himself, they were probably going to go to jail someday for something stupid.

Suddenly the note was grabbed out of his hands from behind him, and he turned around. Standing there was Scott, Elias, and Thomas. Out of the three of them, Scott was the biggest and the baddest, and third graders _definitely_ don't need to shave. His eyes were really scary and Will couldn't bring himself to look in his eyes.

"What's this Will? A _mommy_ note?" Elias snickered taking the napkin from Thomas who was laughing at the note in his hand.

"I know how to read Elias. Do you?" Will said defiantly. Elias's face turned red and was about to bring his arm back to punch Will when he saw the teacher looking their way in the cafeteria. He lowered his arm, but didn't return to his normal color.

Will felt pretty defiant, they weren't making fun of his father, only that the fact that he had a mommy note. Things were going pretty well so far.

Then Scott grabbed the small napkin with his big fingers from Elias, and stared at the note.

"Will. Do you by any chance have, a _Daddy_ note?" Scott said very slowly. Will cringed. Leave it to Scott to hit the spot that actually hurts. Scott always played the "daddy card" on Will, Scott didn't know who his father was so he didn't have the right to tell Will about him.

"No, I don't." Will said quietly. He looked at the ground. Scott, Elias, and Thomas started laughing.

"You know why?" Thomas said. Will shook his head quickly. He just wanted to get this over with. Why couldn't he just eat his lunch in peace? Did monsters like Scott have the impulse to bully every single person that had a mommy note or no father?

"Why?"

"Because you don't _have_ a dad! That's why!" Scott finished laughing.

Will was about to stand up and punch one of them when he heard a loud SMACK. He glanced up at the bullies and saw another person who was almost as tall as Scott. She was really tall, and big, though it was all muscle. Her short brown hair was tied back into a short pony tail and her eyes were squinting angrily at Elias, who she just punched.

Scott and Thomas looked incredibly surprised, and Will felt like he was wearing the same expression.

The girl turned around from looking at Elias on the floor unconscious and glared at Scott and Thomas.

"You got a problem?" She asked acidly. She cracked her knuckles to show that she was ready, and Thomas's eyes widened and he scampered off. Scott on the other hand looked at the girl calmly and then looked around. Almost the whole cafeteria was staring at him, and he decided to retreat for the moment. Scott glared at the girl who was giving an equally evil glare back to him.

"I'll remember this warrior girl." He scathed out, and he stalked out of the cafeteria, leaving the third graders buzzing with gossip about what just happened. Will himself wasn't so sure either. The girl grabbed her lunch box from the table and to Will's surprise, sat across from Will facing him.

"I hate boys like that." She said sourly. "They don't know what it's like." Will nodded his head in agreement and began to eat his sandwich slowly. She pulled her own sandwich out and started eating it herself.

"Why did you do that? You didn't have to help me." Will said suddenly. The girl's squinty eyes actually widened.

"It seemed like the right thing to do. People used to do the same to me." She said quickly.

"Why did people bully you?" Will asked. She sighed and put her sandwich down and stared Will in the eyes.

"I'm 'fat'." She said curtly. Will snorted.

"Come on, I don't think you're fat, I think you look strong." Will said encouragingly. She rolled her eyes and took another bite of her sandwich.

"Fine, I'm _scary_ to other kids. Is that a good reason?" She said. Will shook his head. She looked at Will in the eyes for a few moments, and then she dropped her gaze.

"I helped you because I don't have a dad either." She whispered out quickly and she stuffed the rest of her sandwich into her mouth.

Will's eyes softened at that. She felt the same pain as he did. Not having somebody to look up to other than your mother. Feeling the pain as you saw fathers coming in for bring your parent to work day, or not having somebody to play ball with. Will then held out his hand to the girl who looked at him cautiously.

"I'm Will. Will Solace." He said happily. Maybe he would make a new friend. The girl snorted and held her own hand out.

"I knew your name was Will, I could hear those stupid bullies." She said sourly. Her eyes then turned kinder than Will had seen them so far. "My name's Clarisse, Clarisse La Rue. And I don't 'like' you cause I don't like weak boys" She added scrunching up her nose.

Will laughed.

"It's alright. Can we be friends then?" He said happily. Clarisse's face broke into a crooked grin.

"Sure." She said happily and she continued to eat her lunch, which was considerably bigger than Will's. He grabbed a few Samoas from his bag of cookies and held them out to her.

"Want one? They're really good." Will offered. She looked at them and laughed.

"Nah, it's okay, I like the Tagalongs better, but thanks for offering." Clarisse smiled. Will shrugged and popped a cookie into his mouth.

"So what kind of music do you like?" He stared off to be an ice-breaker. Clarisse looked at Will weirdly, then smiled and answered.

They talked all through lunch asking about what the other liked. Will was happy that he finally had somebody to talk to, even if she was a girl and looked kind of scary, she was actually really nice. Clarisse on the other hand was happy that she had a friend, even if he was a boy and totally weak looking. She felt like nobody ever talked to her because they were so scared, but Will was different and he was the first one to actually try and talk to her. Though they were almost polar opposites, like Clarisse liking metal while Will kept to rock and some pop, though he thought it was sometimes completely overrated.

At the end of lunch, they threw their trash away and headed torwards their respective classrooms.

"Same time tomorrow?" Clarisse asked happily to Will who grinned in response.

"Definitely." He said with a wide smile.

* * *

**Soo what did you think?**

**So the new friend is Clarisse...xD I still want to do a few elementary school stories with Will and Clarisse together so any suggestions? I have a few of my own...but it's nice to see what the general public thinks.**

**I don't like making long ANs...that's what Bio's are for.**

**Please Review, cause it's my equivalent to Nutella (if you're allergic to nuts, then wonton soup!)  
**

**Thank You ^_^  
**


	3. Basketball

**Please read and review, thank you ^_^

* * *

**

"Ugh. Do we seriously have to do this?" Will whined as he and Clarisse sat on the bleachers in the gym for the worst class supported by the Arizona government: gym. Clarisse rolled her eyes.

"Well, it sure beats reading books." She snorted out. Will silently agreed. Reading was harder than running around.

Then, the extremely heavy gym teacher, Mr. Ladio, waddled out of his office on the other side of the gym. Will had to practically hold in his laughter. Mr. Ladio was plain out fat, and it was completely ironic how he was teaching gym when he obviously needed to participate more than the kids.

"Okay kiddies, listen up." Mr. Ladio wheezed out, as he approached the middle of the gym court. "Today, you guys are going to be playing basketball." He said pointing to the baskets set up at either side of the gym. There were mixed responses that ranged from groans to excited yelps.

"Use the pinnies in the basket to tell which team is which. Let's see…Scott, you're the red captain and Corey, you're the blue team captain. This period ends in an hour. Have fun!" After addressing the class, Mr. Ladio waddled back into his office and shut the door. Undoubtedly eating Twinkies or something of the sort.

"Geez, he's the one that should be playing with us." Clarisse said narrowing her eyes in the direction of the office door. She cracked her knuckles, a nasty habit that Will had pointed out to her. She just ignored him when he warned her of the dangers of arthritis.

"Do you think we'll be on the same team?" Will said. Clarisse stared at Will like it was obvious.

"Well Scott definitely isn't gonna pick _us_. Hey just wondering, have you ever played basketball Will?" Clarisse asked Will curiously. He shook his head.

"Never even touched a ball." He said.

"Hey, Clarisse!" Corey suddenly called from the middle of the blue team side. "You're on my team!"

Clarisse gave Will an annoyed look and she jumped up from her spot and stomped down the bleachers making the sound of metal resonate throughout the gym and making the kids with more sensitive ears wince with every step she took. Will rolled his eyes at her dramatic reluctance to participate in gym. He looked at the windows at the top of the gym and saw the sky. It was another beautiful day, there wasn't a cloud in the sky and the sun was at a perfect angle so that it came directly into the gym. He closed he eyes and basked in the sun.

"WILL!" Corey bellowed calling Will out of his rest. He looked around him and he was the last one to be picked, obviously. The rest of the kids glared at Will. He then blushed and rushed down the bleachers to where Corey and Clarisse were standing. Will received glares from Corey and the rest of the team while Clarisse was trying her best not to laugh.

"Sorry," Will mumbled to Clarisse as she tossed him a blue pinnie. She laughed again.

"What's there to be sorry for?" Clarisse said slapping Will on the back playfully. Will shrugged and pulled the scratchy blue pinnie over his head.

Corey then called over Clarisse, Will, and a few other kids that looked like they were somewhat athletic into a group huddle.

"Alright guys, I'm not really going for a specific strategy. Just shoot when you can't pass and pass whenever you can. Comprende?" Corey ordered slipping back to his native tongue for the last order. Will, Clarisse, and the others mumbled their agreements, and dispersed around the court.

For the most part of the game, Will and Clarisse hung around the home side of the court and passed it to more experienced people like Corey and Madison, who were showing off their basketball skills. Throughout the game, Will and Clarisse barely paid attention to the score which was always close. They just stood next to each other and talked about the new Linkin Park album, which had songs that both Will and Clarisse liked surprisingly.

"WILL, Catch!" Corey yelled suddenly as he turned around and passed the ball to Will surprisingly near the end of the game. Will caught the ball and he looked around wildly, he couldn't pass the ball to anybody else without going closer to the home basket.

"Will, just throw the ball, the game's almost over either way." Clarisse said boringly folding her arms standing behind a wheezing red team player who was staring at Clarisse warily. Will glanced at Clarisse out the corner of his eye and he closed his eyes and threw the ball as hard as could in the opposite direction in the general area of the basket.

Will heard a swish and there was complete silence. He nervously opened one of his eyes and everybody was staring at him with open mouths.

"Dios! How did you do that Solace?" Corey asked quickly as the blue team gathered around Will and started to congratulate him.

"I-I don't know." Will stuttered out, just as surprised as everybody else. Clarisse hung back near the edge of the crowd raising her eyebrows slightly, probably wondering about how Will could shoot without any experience. Just as people were gathering close enough to make Will slightly claustrophobic, Mr. Ladio came out of his office.

"Okay kids, on to lunch now. Hurry up!" Mr. Ladio barked out before retreating back into his office. The rest of the kids ran out of the gym, forgetting about the miracle that happened in basketball with the fresh proposition of lunch. Will stayed where he was in the middle of the gym, still stunned.

He walked over to the basketball on the ground on the other side of the court and picked it up cautiously, as if it was going to explode. Clarisse stood in the door way of the gym staring at Will with wide eyes.

"You think you'll make it again?" She said in a curious voice. Will shrugged and dribbled the ball a few times.

"One way to find out." Will said and he threw the ball as hard as he could to the other end of the court.

_Swish._ The ball went as it went through the net. Clarisse's eyes looked like they were about to pop out.

"How-?" She started to say when Mr. Ladio waddled out of his office again.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? TO LUNCH!" He yelled, and Clarisse and Will scrambled into the hallway.

Clarisse started grumbling about how cranky Mr. Ladio was. Will was thinking very hard to the full extent of his elementary mind. He wasn't as suprised as the first time, but instead, more curious.

_How in the world can I aim a basketball perfectly_? He though with wonder as he and Clarisse walked down the hallway.

"Hey Will, do you wanna know what I have for lunch today?" Clarisse said suddenly interuppting Will's thoughts.

"What?" Will said a bit acidly. He was a bit annoyed that Clarisse had interuppted his train of thought.

"Tagalongs!" She said smiling widely. "You want some? I have a whole box!"

Will beamed back at her.

"Definitely! Thanks Clarisse!" He said happily. She smiled back at him. Will walked down the hallway completely forgetting about the incident in Gym class.

* * *

"Hey honey, how was school today?" Mrs. Solace asked her son. He was quiet for a bit before responding. Thinking about what he did in school.

"I found out I can play basketball pretty well. Clarisse and I just hung out near the back for most of the time, but near the end I shot perfectly to the other end of the court." Will answered happily. Mrs. Solace's eyes widened again before smiling. He sure resembled his father she thought with a smile.

"I'm sure glad you made a new friend at school honey. What's her name again? Clare?" Mrs. Solace said for the sake of conversation.

"Her name is Clarisse Mom." Will sighed. Mrs. Solace gave herself a mental slap. She was horrible with names.

"Why don't you invite her and her parents over for dinner on Saturday?" She said to Will still staring out the back window. To her question, Will's eyes snapped off from the scenery and stared at his mother through the mirror.

"Her Dad can't come. He's not with Clarisse's Mom." He said a lot quietly. Mrs. Solace's face fell. She hated it when she heard of a mother in a similar situation to her, though other mothers didn't know where their husbands were...

"That's alright honey, you can still invite them both over." Mrs. Solace said quickly. Will nodded and looked out the window again.

_I wonder what kind of person Clarisse's mom is. _Mrs. Solace thought randomly as she sped down the Arizona highway._  
_

* * *

**Please review, cause the equivalent to Nutella to me (and girl scout cookies too...) (If you're allergic to nuts, then wonton soup)  
**

**thank you ^_^**

**ps. if you liked this, then check out "The Wait" a Beckendorf fanficiton.  
**


	4. Lasagna

**I wish I owned PJO, but I don't. I also don't own "Crawling" by Linkin Park, though I'm currently obessed with that song.**

**Please enjoy and reveiw at the end. **

**Thank you ^_^

* * *

**_Ding dong_.

"Mom, I'll get it!" Will shouted from his bedroom to the kitchen as he jumped up from where he was playing his guitar. He ran down the stairs and excitedly opened the door to Clarisse and her mother.

"Hey Will!" Clarisse said with a grin. "This is my mom." She said gesturing to her mother.

Mrs. La Rue was very different than Will thought she would be. She was small in build, and didn't have the muscle that Clarisse seemed to inherited. At a first look, she looked extremely timid, and she looked around the house nervously.

"Nice to meet you Mrs. La Rue." Will said politely and held out his hand to shake hers. She looked down at Will and smiled at him.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too Will, Clarisse never stops talking about you." She said laughing.

"Mom!" Clarisse groaned turning a bit red. Will realized he was blushing a bit too. Then, Mrs. Solace entered the living room with her light yellow apron on wiping her hands with a dish towel. She saw Mrs. La Rue and walked over to her.

"Hello, you must be Mrs. La Rue. My name is Tina." Mrs. Solace said shaking Mrs. La Rue's hand and smiled warmly at her.

"You can call me Elizabeth." Mrs. La Rue said back to her.

Clarisse and Will were quickly getting bored with standing in the living room.

"Mom, is it alright if me and Clarisse go up to my room until dinner?" Will asked his mother quickly.

"Sure honey, I'll call you down at 5:30 okay?" Mrs. Solace said kindly, and the kids ran upstairs to Will's room.

"Come on! I wanna show you my guitar! I can play some of the songs that you like." Will said, his voice fading away as he closed the door of his room.

For a moment, the silence between Mrs. La Rue and Mrs. Solace was deafening.

"Do you want me to help you with anything?" Elizabeth asked Tina in awkward tone. Tina shook her head.

"No, the lasagna is just in the oven. I'll call the kids down once it gets cool enough." Tina said quickly. She started fiddling with the edge of her apron and she looked down at her hands. Elizabeth was similarly uneasy and she stared at the photos that decorated the walls of the living room.

"Will is such a beautiful boy. Mr. Solace must have been very good looking." Elizabeth said quietly as she picked up the closest picture of Tina and Will smiling in the desert. Will was grinning so wide that his eyes were closed and Tina's face was badly sunburnt.

"Yes…he and his father are very beautiful." Tina murmured. Elizabeth put the photo back on the table and stared at Tina.

"He's still alive, and I'm assuming you know where he is?" Elizabeth said. Tina's hands froze as she looked Elizabeth in the eyes.

"Then shall I assume that you know where Mr. La Rue is?" Tina said slowly as she made eye contact with Elizabeth. Elizabeth sighed.

"So we are in the same situation as I suspected." She said leaning back on the couch. She picked up the photo of Will and Tina again and stared at it.

"It's so hard…knowing that you're just a millisecond in their lives and that they'll move on to someone else." Elizabeth said a bit remorsefully this time. Tina sniffed and brought the corner of her apron to wipe impending tears away from her face.

"That's true. But at least they gave us a gift that we both love dearly." Tina said smiling sadly.

"I guess you're right." Elizabeth whispered, still looking at the picture of Will, wondering how his father must have looked like.

As Elizabeth and Tina sat downstairs in the living room, they could faintly hear the sound of Will's guitar coming from his room.

"He sounds wonderful doesn't he?" Tina said dabbing at her eyes again. Elizabeth could only nod in response.

* * *

"Will, how come you only know songs that I don't like?" Clarisse complained as she fell back onto the bed, making the springs coil and release multiple times, which made Will bounce up and down.

"Hey! Watch it! This guitar is very special to me." Will said sticking his tongue out at Clarisse and covering his guitar as if she was going to punch it.

Clarisse brought her huge hand up and touched the guitar gently, outlining the contours of the beautifully shaped wood.

"Hm. I do admit that it's pretty." Clarisse reluctantly said. "Can you play any songs that would actually sound _awesome_?"

Will thought for a moment, then he went to the cabinet that held all of his CDs. He opened it, and a few from the top fell a few CDs. After muttering some complaints under his breath, he grabbed a CD that was near the top of the stack and walked over to his player and inserted the CD. Immediately the sound of a electric guitar came out of the player and Will scrunched his face.

"I don't like that song." Will stated, and pressed the next button.

"What are you talking about Will? That song sounded good!" Clarisse complained as she was about to get up to change the song. Will shrugged and pressed the next button a few more times until he heard the song that he wanted.

"I think you'll like this song better." Will insisted as he leaned back on his arms and hummed along with the intro. Then a voice started blaring from the player.

_Crawling in my skin_  
_These wounds they will not heal_  
_Fear is how I fall_  
_Confusing what is real_

_There's something inside me_  
_That pulls beneath the surface_  
_Consuming, confusing_  
_This lack of self control I fear_  
_Is never ending, controlling_

_I can't seem to find myself again_  
_My walls are closing in_  
_(Without a sense of confidence)_  
_(I'm convinced that there's)_  
_(Just too much pressure to take)_  
_I've felt this way before so insecure_

As the song continued to play Clarisse stared off into the distance with her eyes unfocused listening to the song. Will, having heard the song before, looked at Clarisse's reaction. As the song neared the end, she sighed and sat back up straight.

"It's a nice tune…but I really don't understand the lyrics." Clarisse admitted. Will nodded too.

"Well, I liked this song and I thought it would be something you liked too…since we really don't have the same interests in music." Will chuckled out. Clarisse laughed.

"That's so true! Hey, you know what we should do?" Clarisse said excitedly.

"What?"

"We should make a list of songs that we actually like, then when we're older, we can listen to the songs together and we'll understand the lyrics. What do you think?" Clarisse blurted out quickly. Will thought about it for a moment and grinned.

"Yeah! I like that idea." He pulled a pencil and a pad of paper off his messy desk. "So the first song will be 'Crawling'…by…Linkin…Park." Will said slowly as he wrote out the name of the song at the same time. When he was finished he wrote "Clarisse and Will's Song List" at the top and turned the paper to show to Clarisse, grinning.

"This good?" Will asked. Clarisse squinted at the paper and laughed.

"I can barely read that. Your handwriting totally sucks." She laughed. Will blushed.

"Fine, next time we hear a good song, _you_ write it down." He mumbled putting the pad and pencil away.

"I will." Clarisse said sticking her tongue playfully out at Will.

"Kids! Time for dinner!" Mrs. Solace called from downstairs. Will turned off the music player.

"Coming mom!" Will shouted back down the stairs. "Come on Clarisse, we're having lasagna."

Clarisse's stomach growled quietly and she grinned.

"That sounds great!" She said grinning, and Will and Clarisse ran down the stairs.

* * *

"So Mrs. La Rue, what do you do for work?" Will politely asked as he picked up a slice of lasagna with his fork.

"I work at a Karate dojo." Mrs. La Rue smiled kindly as she spooned out some of the soup that Mrs. Solace had made also.

"Are you the secretary?" Will asked curiously.

"No, I'm the instructor…when I was younger I won a lot of those tournaments." Mrs. La Rue said with a mysterious smile as Will stared at the small woman with awe.

"Mom got first place all the time and she's teaching me!" Clarisse said with a full mouth. Will was thinking that he should ask his own mother if he could enroll in Mrs. La Rue's Dojo.

_Hmm…maybe that's why he was interested in her._ Mrs. Solace thought curiously while she chewed on her lasagna.

* * *

**Hey! Sorry if I messed around with the technology dates and stuff like that. It's supposed to be around 2000. If you're all technical with this stuff, then you know that the dates are off and at the rate that this is going at, Will would be 18, not 19 during the Lost Hero. What I like about minor characters is that you can play around with them ^_^.**

**Also pay no attention to when the songs I use actually came out. I think it goes well with the chapter. **

**ATTN: If you have any suggestions about songs that Clarisse would like, can you tell me? When I listen to songs I feel like Will would listen to them, not Clarisse, but some Will suggestions are alright also ^^. Also, I'm not trying to make this into a songfic…there will be some chapters that don't have songs in it.**

**Please review, cause the equivalent to Nutella to me (and girl scout cookies too...) (If you're allergic to nuts, then wonton soup)**

**thank you ^_^**

**ps. if you liked this, then check out "The Wait" a Beckendorf fanficiton.**


	5. Will just wanna sleeps

**I have returned. ^_^  
**

**Please read and review ^_^**

**Thank You**

* * *

SMACK!

"SOLACE!"

Will jerked out of his slumber to see his history teacher, Mr. Cox, hovering over him casting a menacing shadow over him. He quickly rubbed his eyes, and sat up straight up in his chair. The rest of the class chuckled and from behind, Will saw Clarisse smiling from two seats away.

"Um…yes Mr Cox?" Will mumbled out. Mr. Cox's eyes narrowed from behind his spectacles, and he walked back to his desk at the front of the room.

"I know, that you have been enjoying in the recent popularity of your most recent karate award-" Clarisse gave a glance to Will.

"But we can. not. have you basking in the sun like a kitten!" Mr. Cox said sternly. "You're in 7th grade now. We can't have students napping in class. Kapeesh Solace?"

"Yes Mr. Cox." Will said obediently. Mr. Cox nodded with approval.

"Good. By the way…" Mr Cox trailed off.

"Congratulations on you getting first place Solace. You too La Rue." Mr. Cox said quickly. Will's and Clarisse's eyes widened at the rare compliment from the stern teacher. Mr. Cox stood up with his notes in hand and went to the front of the classroom and began to write that night's homework assignment on the board.

Will stared out the window again. He was lucky his name started with an "S." Since he was near the end of the alphabet, his seat was in the back of the room, not far back to escape the notice of Mr. Cox though. He was also lucky for the chance to sit next to the window, the perfect distraction from the dreary days at school.

_Geez...I'm glad that Mrs. La Rue gave me all those karate lessons._ Will thought happily, starting to think about the recent tournament. It was pretty easy, Mrs. La Rue said that his light build and ADHD helped him focus on the fight, and his tendency adrenaline rushes. He was also pretty happy that he didn't have to fight Clarisse in the competition too. He shuddered as he thought of fighting her for a trophy. She was a good practice partner, but he would _not _want to be her opponent, any time, anywhere.

The bell rang, and the students clamored to get out of the classroom. Not in any hurry, Will scooped up his books in an unorganized mess and exited the classroom. Clarisse stood outside the door of the classroom, waiting for Will. They started walking in the direction of their next class, music theory with Mrs. Hirn.

"So. We even got complimented by the Fox." Clarisse chuckled. Will shrugged.

"Yeah. I guess…it kinda gets annoying after a while though." Will sighed. Clarisse's eyes widened.

"How is it annoying?" She said. Will glanced at her.

"Those stupid girls." Will said warily,gesturing to a random group of sixth graders who huddled against the wall whispering rapidly. Clarisse gave them a glare, and they scurried off to their next class.

"Well I don't have that problem." Clarisse said sourly. "Can you wait for me? I have to go to the bathroom real quick." She said walking towards the closes bathroom. Will nodded and leaned against the wall next to the door.

He opened his music folder and quickly read last night's homework assignment. He didn't feel like doing homework at home, and when it can be easily be done before class, he did.

"Hey Will." A voice said. Will looked up quickly, to see the girl Joann. She was clutching her books tightly, and she was nervously twiddling her fingers.

"Hi Joann, what's up?" Will said, politely putting away his music homework. She blushed.

"Um. Well, I heard you playing guitar in the music room, and I was wondering if you wanted to join band, and you sound really good! I mean _really _good. Right now, Pat, he kinda stinks, but don't tell him I said that, but there's a open bass part in Jazz band and-"

"Wait." Will cut off sharply. "You heard me?" He would've sworn nobody was in the music hallway, Clarisse and he had checked the rooms before deciding it was safe to play without anybody around. Joann nodded quickly.

"I forgot my clarinet in my band locker the other day." Joann said sheepishly.

"Oh." Will said weakly. _Great. _Will thought a bit sourly. He liked keeping his music private with Clarisse and their mothers, he didn't like the idea of a lot of people listening to him.

"Well, um, sorry Joann. I'm really busy after school. I have karate." Will said quickly. Joann's eyes narrowed.

"But wasn't the last competition Saturday?" Joann said a bit sharply. _Ugh. _Will thought. _She saw right through me._

"I've got private training with Mrs. La Rue. Seriously, Joann, I'm sorry." Will said again. He thought she was a nice girl, but sometimes she could be naggy, and he didn't like joining any big clubs.

"Come _on_ Will! You've got so much talent! And Band would-" Joann stopped. "Um. Bye." She finished meekly, and she ran down the hallway. Will turned around to see Clarisse. He smiled warmly towards her.

"Geez. Can't keep the girls off of you huh?" She said chuckling.

"Thanks Clarisse." Will said.

"Guess it's good I'm the opposite of you. The smart ones run away once I'm here huh?" Clarisse said laughing. Will sighed.

"What if I ran away from you?" Will said seriously. Clarisse narrowed her eyes and studied Will. Then she shook her head.

"The elementary school version of you wasn't smart enough to run away from me." She opened the music room door and held it open for Will as they walked through the door. Will pouted.

"Should I take that as a compliment or insult?" Will said.

"Compliment." Clarisse said.

Mrs. Hirn then walked into the room. She was a short woman with glasses, and small features like a little mouse. She checked the attendance to see if everybody was there then called attention to the front of the room.

"Okay class! We all know the notes right? Like if I gave you a quiz right now? Could you be able to tell me what an A on a treble clef looks like?" She said happily, patting the papers on her desk. There were mixed responses of enthusiasm. She grinned.

"Well then, please clear your desks! Remember to make your writing legible _Erin, _I won't give you credit if I can't read it. And remember to put your name on the quiz." She said passing back the papers. Clarisse glanced nervously at Will next to her. Will rolled his eyes in response.

"_Fine._" Will whispered.

"_Thanks." _Clarisse said in response. _"Hey, am I still coming to your house after school for a music fest?"_

Will nodded silently, since Mrs Hirn was staring at him like a hawk.

The quiz was relatively easy. _It's funny how I can read music better than English._ Will smiled to himself as he cruised through the quiz, leaving it slightly to the left of his desk so Clarisse could copy it without any trouble.

_Knock knock_.

Mrs. Hirn looked up from the magazine she was reading.

"Come in." She said. Mr. McCeal opened the door and walked in with a nervous looking student behind him.

"Hello John, what can I do for you today?" Mrs. Hirn said getting up from her desk.

"Nothing much, just showing a new student around the school. This is Norman Oak." Mr. McCeal said gesturing to the curly haired kid chewing nervously on his lip. Will looked at Clarisse and mouthed _Pokemon?_ She just shrugged and leaned closer to see the quiz better.

"Nice to meet you Norman." Mrs. Hirn said. "Say, aren't you awfully warm in those sweat pants? It's almost 90 degrees outside for goodness sakes!"

"I'm f-fine. Thank you for being concerned." Norman stuttered out nervously, and he looked around the class room. Will stared at him. _He sure is weird._ Will thought after he observed Norman staring longingly at Mrs. Hirn's diet coke can like it was his long lost lover.

Norman then snapped his head up and stared at Will at the back of the classroom. Will quickly looked down at his finished quiz to avoid his gaze. It was too late. Norman had seen Will staring at him.

"_Hey, Will, something wrong?"_ Clarisse whispered. She glanced up at the front of the class where Mrs. Hirn and Mr. McCeal were talking small talk and Norman was staring at the back of the room where Clarisse and Will sat. Mr. McCeal said goodbye to Mrs. Hirn and he walked out of the classroom gesturing Norman to walk after him.

"_Why was he giving us the death glare?"_ She said curiously. Will shrugged, wishing he knew too.

* * *

Clarisse sighed as she buckled her seat belt next to Will in the back of Mrs. Solace's car.

"So how was school?" Mrs. Solace said pulling out of the driveway.

"There's a new kid." Will said bluntly staring out the window. Mrs. Solace rolled her eyes looking in the driver's mirror.

"Geez Will. Elaborate for your poor mother please?" She pleaded.

"He's weird." Clarisse said.

"You guys aren't gonna tell me anything _else_ about him? If you don't I won't stop by the music store." Mrs. Solace sternly said.

"He wore sweats today. He's just asking for a heat stroke." Clarisse said quickly, remembering the only tidbit during music theory where Mrs. Hirn exclaimed how hot it must've been.

"Is he cute?"

"NO! He looks weak." Clarisse said loudly, making Will cringe a bit. "'Sides. He had a jew fro."

"You don't like jew fros?" Mrs. Solace said surprisingly.

"…I wouldn't date a guy with a jew fro." Clarisse said.

"Honey, you are_ way_ too young to be dating." Mrs. Solace fell into silence.

"So what was his name?" She said again.

"I dunno." Clarisse mumbled.

"Oak. Norman Oak." Will said looking towards his mom. Her face paled, as she pulled into the parking lot of the FYE.

"I'll give you 15. Report back at 1500 soldiers!" She said weakly.

"Roger Sergent Solace!" Clarisse said smiling, and she and Will ran into the store. As soon as they entered the doors, Mrs. Solace whipped out her cell phone and dialed.

"Hey Tina. What's up? Did Clarisse break another vase?" Elizabeth's friendly voice said through the cell phone.

"Liz. Not the time for pleasantries. I have a code: red. I repeat code: red."

"Can you just say 'emergency'? You're totally going too far with this hospital lingo. So what's wrong?"

"I think one came."

"Elaborate."

"Ha ha ha. Just thought of something funny. But it can wait. A camper."

"..."

"You okay Liz?"

"…yeah Tina. I guess they're getting old enough."

* * *

**Lo and behold, I have returned!**

**_The pajama game, was the game I was in_**

**_And, I was proud to be in the pajama game I loved it _**

**_I, could hardly wait to wake up to go to pit at 8_**

**_Nothing's quite the same as the, pajama game!_**

**Yes. I was in the pajama game, the musical. I was in pit…aka the orchestra that nobody ever pays attention to, so next time ya go to a musical give a congratulations to the pit.**

**Please Review!**

**Thank You! ^_^**

**-heta14**


	6. Buying Bad Music Is A Bad Idea

**YO! What up! I present to you -drumroll- **

**CHAPTER 6!**

**-please read and reveiw. thanks! ^_^-**

* * *

As soon as Mrs. Solace pulled into the driveway she turned around and looked at Will and Clarisse. She kind of had a wild look in her eyes, mildly worrying Clarisse and Will.

"Listen, I have some errands to run. Will you guys be alright being home alone for a while?" She asked seriously. Will and Clarisse looked at each other with curiosity about the sudden change of Mrs. Solace's mood, then nodded in unison. She sighed a breath of releif.

"Good." She smiled and looked at her watch. "I'll definitely be back within one hour. If there's any trouble look behind the washing machine Will."

"Why would there be any trouble?" Will asked curiously. Mrs. Solace paled a little bit.

"If a burgular comes or something like that." She said quickly. Clarisse laughed.

"Don't worry Mrs. Solace. Will and I can take care of anybody stupid enough to rob your house." Clarisee said. Mrs. Solace studied Clarisse and Will for a moment, and shrugged. Will stared at his mother, she was not acting normal.

"Mom. Is something wrong?" Will said staring into his mother's eyes.

"Of course…not. Now I'm on a tight schedule. Why don't you guys go inside?" Mrs. Solace said quickly. Obediently, Will and Clarisse got out and walked inside giving the ocasional glance back at Mrs. Solace in the car, who was not speeding away quickly in the direction of the highway.

"I wonder why she's so wound up. It's not like her…" Will trailed off, watching the toyata corolla turn at the end of the street.

"Maybe it's that time of the month." Clarisse stated.

"What's that?" Will said.

"… Let's listen to those CDs." Clarisse said with a slight blush and she opened the door to the house, and ran up the stairs.

"Tell me! What do you mean?" Will said exasperatedly, and he ran up the stairs after her. Clarisse flopped head first down onto Will's bed and lay there as if she was a dead body. Will came up from behind carrying the bag of CDs.

"Blehhhhhhh. I hatfe schoolf." Clarisse said in a muffled tone because her head was in the middle of the covers.

"Yes, Clarisse. We all just hate our lives." Will said sarcastically while he took out the CDs and put them in a line across the floor. She lifted her head and leaned over the edge of the bed so that she could see the wide array of CDs.

"We're just so cool aren't we Will?" Clarisse said. Will grinned up at her from the floor.

"Definitely. Too bad we don't have anybody else in our happy little pair." Will said.

"Huh. I dunno. I like it with just us two. Nobody else has severe ADHD or has an awesome taste in music." Clarisse said. She reached down from the bed and grabbed the closest CD.

"What's this?" She said inspecting the cover. "_Want_ by 3OH!3, have we heard of these guys before?"

"Not that I can think of. I haven't walked toward the pop section in a while. I'm expanding our music bubble Clarisse." Will said as he set up his boom box.

"Will. Didn't we make an agreement _not _to like the overrated stuff?" Clarisse said in an exasperated tone.

"Maybe."

"I hate you."

"I love you too Clarisse." Will said rolling his eyes, and he took the CD out of Clarisse's hand. He popped in the CD and started listening to the first song. He glanced at the back of the CD case, and the music began to play.

"What's the name of the song?" Clarisse said curiously as she rolled over and stared at the ceiling, taking in the music coming out of the boom box.

"It says it's 'Tapp.' It's only a minute long. Huh. I'm liking the Electropop elements. What do you think Clarisse? Was it a good choice?" Will said smiling at Clarisse, who looked the other way.

"I hate it." She said stubbornly.

**(a/n. if you have a problem with language. Skip this part and start reading where it's bold again. I just wanted to put in some music talk. Sorry. By the way, they hate it, because they don't get what it means and they don't like profanity. That might change when they're older though ^^)**

"Don't lie to me Clarisse I know you like it." Will pouted. "The next song is…Punkbitch…."

"….Can we skip this one?" Clarisse asked. The song began.

_When I come up in the club,  
I'm talking mad sh-_

Will pressed the next song button.

"Alright you were right about that one…the next one is Don't Trust Me, that doesn't sound too bad huh?" Will said hopefully.

"This CD sucks. Can we just listen to Linkin Park or One Republic? Please?" Clarisse complained.

"Come on, our list turned into a favorite song list, and almost all their songs are on it for crying out loud. Do we have to listen to them every time?" Will argued back.

"Don't argue. We listen to it cause it's good, and you love it too." Clarisse narrowed her eyes. "If this track sucks I'm breaking your CD player."

"Deal." Will said.

_Black dress, with the tights underneath_

_I got the breath of the last cigarette in my teeth and she's an actress_

_But she ain't go no need_

_She's got money from her parents and a trust fund back east _

_T-t-t-tounges, always pressed to your teeth_

_While my tounge is on the inside of some other girls teeth_

_Tell you boyfriend, if he says he got beef, that I'm a vegetarian and I am fuc-_

_**(**_**a/n. right here should be good to start again. Sorry 'bout that)**

Clarisse ripped the power cord out of the socket and gave a death glare at Will. Will stared back at her and sighed.

"At least you didn't break my CD player." He ejected the CD and put it back into the case.

"One Republic. Linkin Park. Right. Now. Or fight me." Clarisse said with no joke in her voice. Will, having been in the situation before reluctantly got up and pulled a CD off the shelf.

"Fine. Hybrid Theory. Again. Happy?" He said in a false sour tone that wasn't fooling Clarisse.

"Better." She said with a smile. With a sigh, Will put the CD into the player and Papercut started blaring on the speakers.

"Hey, what do your think you mom meant by look behind the washing machine? Do you have guns hidden back there or something?" Clarisse asked Will.

"I dunno. Mom always told me we had weapons in the house just in case but she never told me where she hid them." Will said. "Besides, what's the chance that a bur-"

CRASH!

Clarisse's and Will's eyes widened. Apparently there was the chance of a burglar coming to your house. Points of Athority kept on playing on the speakers. Clarisse curled her fists and spoke in a low voice.

"We don't need weapons" She whispered. "I can take him out in one punch. If there's more than one you can be my backup."

"Got it." Will said nervously. Your house wasn't robbed everyday. They crept down the stairs with the adrenaline pumping through their veins. A few more crashes came through from the living room. Clarisse looked around the corner and was mildly surprised.

"Will, I think they're stealing your clothes." Clarisse said. "Your laundry's just spread out all over the place."

"That's weird. Can you see the robbers?" Will asked.

"They're farther over, I can't see them from where I am." Clarisse said. "On the count of three, we charge and smash their faces in."

"Got it." Will answered.

"One." Clarisse said.

"two." Will whispered.

"Three!"

They jumped out from where they were standing, and froze. There were no burglars. There were two other things, that definitely, positively, were not human.

**TO BE CONTINUEDDDDDD DUM DUM DUM DUM DUM DUM.**

* * *

_**Meanwhile, going north on route 17.**_

Mrs. Solace sped down the highway to Mrs. La Rue's house. They had to talk about the situation. Immediately. She swerved as she saw a car, and barely missed it.

"GEEZ, WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING!" The driver said, and added a few choicy words of profanity, but Mrs. Solace paid no mind.

"You really should watch where you're going Tina." A voice chided from the passenger seat. Mrs. Solace whipped her head around and had a mini heart attack when she saw her friend sitting in the passenger seat like he was there the whole entire time.

It was Anthony, but Mrs. Solace knew better. He was Apollo.

She quickly pulled to the side of the highway so that she could avoid any other accidents.

"Still looking young Anthony…or should I call you Apollo?" She said sadly as she draped her arms over the steering wheel and looked at the young man that resembled her child so much. Heis eyes were blue, the color of the sky on a cloudless day, and his dirty blonde hair that looked like it got lots of sun, shone with the radiance of youth.

"I perfer Anthony." Apollo said with a small pout. "Apollo gets tiring after a few thousand years."

"Hmmm. True. I would think that Apollo would be tiring." Tina mused.

"You always did understand me Tina." Apollo smiled warmly, "So how's Will doing?"

Tina rolled her eyes at Apollo.

"Shouldn't you know? I know that you like keeping tabs on all your kids. The real question is why are you here? You shouldn't play favorites with your children though I don't mind…" Tina blurted out, blushing at the end, and Apollo chuckled.

"Yeah, you're right. I just feel something special about Will." Apollo said fondly, and Tina snorted.

"Well, seeing how you're the god of prophecy I'm going to take you word on it." She laughed jokingly, but then she became immersed in deep thought.

"I never thanked you for giving one of your guitars to Will did I?" She said quietly. Her faced drooped and Apollo frowned.

"Don't be like that Tina. I know that you think of me. I'm surprised though. You're the first girl in this century that's actually kept sacrificing food everyday for the gods." Apollo said in an unusual serious tone. Tina gasped in surprise.

"Seriously?" She said. Apollo nodded.

"To tell you the truth, you're one of the more favored mortals by the gods. We were all really surprised when you asked Ares to help Will in the karate tournament. I mean, to ask Ares for help, nobody's done that in such a long time. Nobody asks for help from Ares any-"

"Wait. How did you know I asked Ares for help?" She stuttered out. "I thought it was like a private process between the person praying and the god!"

"It is." Apollo said bluntly. "It's just that he told everybody cause he was so happy. Wanna see?" He snapped his finger and a newspaper appeared in his hands and he handed it to Tina, who took it warily as if it contained a bomb. Her eyes skimmed the newspaper and she turned slightly red. Apollo chuckled lightly and took the newspaper out of her grasp after she was don't reading.

"I can't belevie he did that!" Tina huffed. "I'll tell Liz about this when I get to her house!"

"About that Tina, I'm not going to stop you or anything, but you can't avoid what's already set in stone. Take my word, I'm an all-knowing prophet god." Apollo said solemnly. Tina stared at him in the eyes then sighed.

"Fine, I'll go to Liz's house, then we'll look for this Norman kid together. At least tell me where the oak goat is." She muttered out as she started the car. Apollo leaned back into the seat.

"You'll find Norman Oak in Desert Willow Park. Don't worry about him though right now. The willows and him are getting a lot justttt fine." Apollo said laughing. He sat there silently as Tina started the car and pulled out into the traffic and started driving in the direction of the La Rue residence.

"So…" Apollo started off with a goofy grin on his face. "Does Will ever ask about having a sibling or a new dad?"

Tina blushed and concentrated on driving.

"Why do I feel like a 35 year old mortal woman is more mature than a immortal god that's thousands of years old?" She said with a grin.

"Maybe you are. And you still didn't answer my question."

"Don't you have better things to do o' mighty god Anthony?" Tina said with a sigh. Apollo shrugged.

"O' mighty god Anthony. Haven't heard that one yet." Apollo chuckled and fell silent.

"I like you better Tina." He mumbled taking a pair of aviators out of his pocket and covering his eyes. Tina gave a glance towards the passenger next to her in the car. She bit her lip nervously and looked back at the road.

"You know Anthony; you really haven't changed at all. Still looking like the hot surfer I fell in love with in California." She said sadly.

"I know." Apollo said with a sad smile that didn't match his aviator sunglasses. "If you didn't know, I'm kinda immortal."

"Huh. That's new information." Tina said with a sarcastic voice. Apollo chuckled at her sarcasm and took off his aviator sunglasses. He then leaned forward towards the front of the car and turned on the radio. The famous beatles song _She Loves You_ came on, and he began to sing along with the radio after muttering something about a good son. Tina tried concentrated on the road, but she kept on listening to Apollo sing.

_You think you lost your love,  
Well, I saw her yesterday.  
It's you she's thinking of  
And she told me what to say._

_She says she loves you_  
_And you know that can't be bad._  
_Yes, she loves you_  
_And you know you should be glad._

_She said you hurt her so_  
_She almost lost her mind._  
_But now she said she knows_  
_You're not the hurting kind._

_She says she loves you_  
_And you know that can't be bad._  
_Yes, she loves you_  
_And you know you should be glad. Ooh!_

With that, Tina Solace broke down crying, making Apollo jump up from surprise. She pulled over to the side of the road with some difficulty, and once the car engine had stopped she unbuckled her seatbelt and sobbed. Apollo was shocked, he took off his seatbelt and leaned over and hugged Tina tighly. She cried into his shoulder and sobbed.

"It's j-just that I've learned to l-live without you for all those years…and I didn't r-realize how much I m-missed you Anthony. I kept telling myself that you would just move on to other women, b-but" Tina stuttered out. "I think I still love you!"

Tina began sobbing into Apollo's shoulder again. He kissed her head gently, and tried comforting her.

_Do all mortals feel like this when a God leaves them…?_ He thought sadly in his head, while patting Tina's back.

"Well, I know that you loving me isn't bad huh?" He said jokingly, and Tina chuckled through the tears.

"And I should be glad." Apollo added, going along with the song still playing on the radio. Tina cried harder.

"I ove ou." She voice came muffled out from Apollo's shoulder.

"I know" Apollo whispered softly.

* * *

**yes. I did add some sappy romance at the end. IDK. But this story is making me love the nonexsistant Mrs. Solace. She is a boss. I based her off my bff's mother who also is super awesome.**

**as you can see im currently on a writing spree. yay!**

**Disclaimer: i don't own any of the songs mentioned up above.**

**If you like this story, check out my other stuff. but don't read the morpheus one if you don't like language.**

**Please Review (cause its the equivalent to nutella to me!)**

**-thank you heta14 ^_^**


	7. We Just Want An ExplainationNORMAN

**Yo! So spring break huh...**

**Enjoy!**

**Please review at the end! **

**Thanks ^_^ heta14**

* * *

"What the…" Clarisse trailed off, staring at the strange sight that was in front of Will and herself. There were two very large dogs that were ripping through the pile of clothes that sat on Mrs. Solace's couch, but they weren't eating the clothes, but smelling them intently and growled.

"Slowly back away…" Will said softly, and he started to back towards the closet near the foot of the stairs. Clarisse was still frozen in place, staring at the abnormally large dogs.

"Clarisse!" Will hissed, "Come on!" Clarisse still didn't move, when she did, she backed into the flower pot that held Mrs. Solace's wilting indoor plant, which made a large crash. Will's adrenaline shot through him.

"CLARISSE MOVE!" He yelled, having no point to be silent anymore, and the dogs turned around and spotted the two frozen children. Will dove into the closet that held the various raincoats and shoes, and he dug through the supplies forgotten in the back of the closet. After a few seconds of frantic searching, he found what he was looking for, and lept back to Clarisse's side where she was nervously taking a karate stance.

"Here!" Will said, handing one of the objects to Clarisse. She almost laughed when she saw the object.

"Seriously, a baseball bat?" She snorted. Will charged forward and tried swinging the bat so that he would get it in the head.

"Well, can you think of anything better to use in the 10 foot radius?" Will said sarcastically as he dodged the dog that was fixated on him. The other dog was snapping at Clarisse, and she gave it a few hard whacks.

She realized that in the long run, after the adrenaline rush was over, she and Will were going to be shot, and they would lose. So the way to win was to win quickly. She ran past the dog and ran into Mrs. Solace's unkempt study and pulled out a letter opener and ran back into the living room, and threw it into the head of the extremely surprised dog.

"YES!" She said, fistpumping the air.

"CLARISSE, LOOK OUT!" Will shouted, and Clarisse realized that the dog, had in fact, not been harmed at all by her surprise letter opener attack.

"How the-" Clarisse started, but the dog charged for her again, and she dodged to behind the couch, having abandoned her bat for the letter opener.

"Didn't your mother say something was behind the washing machine?" Clarisse yelled over the crashing. Will nodded and jumped over the couch and ran down into the basement, Clarisse followed him with the dogs in close pursuit. She slammed the wood door shut and locked it.

"That won't keep them out for long, hurry up!" Clarisse said as she ran down the stairs and helped Will push the washing machine aside. They were completely confused when they saw what was there.

"I thought you guys had guns." Clarisse said a little bit disheartened as she picked up a bronze sword that was a little bit dusty.

"I-I did too." Will said as he picked up another dusty bronze sword. He looked at Clarisse in confusion, and was about to say something, when the door at the top of the stairs burst open and the dogs bounded down the stairs. Clarisse grunted and wielded the sword.

"Worth a shot!" She scowled, and she charged forward and stabbed the dog squarely in the middle of the head, after a last whimper, it turned into gold dust. Will was completely surprised and he stared at the space that was previously occupied by the dog.

"Oh my-AGH!" Will yelled, as the dog's claws swiped at his leg, making Will fall to the ground. After a few choicey curse words, he stabbed the dog in the chest, making it turn into dust too.

Clarisse fell to the ground next to Will in exhaustion.

"Well that was fun huh?" Clarisse said sarcastically.

"Hm." Will groaned, as he put pressure on the deep cut in his leg. Another crash came from upstairs, and Will and Clarisse exchanged frightened glance.

"Stay on the ground. I'll take care of the other monsters." Clarisse said starting to head for the stairs.

"Just stay here." Will hissed.

"No."

"Yes."

The door creaked open, and Clarisse and Will looked away from each other to see the silhouette at the top of the stairs. At the top, there was Norman Oak. He was still wearing the baggy sweatpants, and in his hands he held reed pipes and in the other hand he wielded a sack.

"Damn. They got to you first!" Norman said, and he started walking down the stairs, but half way down, he tripped and tumbled down the last few.

"Sorry I'm late." He said with a grin to the stunned Clarisse and Will.

"Norman." Will said. "what are you doing here?" Clarisse cracked her knuckles and Norman's smile was wiped off his face immediately, and was replaced by a confused look.

"So you mortal parents didn't tell you yet? Strange, the post it note on the file said that-" Normal rambled.

"Wait, what?" Clarisse sputtered out. "Tell us everything. Now."

"Um. I don't have the authority at the moment according to the files, you see-"

"Tell us." Will said in a serious tone.

"Well. I guess I'll have to check with-Oh your leg is hurt, try this!" Norman said changing the subject. He pulled a baggie out of his sack and stuffed it's contents into Will's mouth before Will could object. Will's eyes opened and he coughed.

"What was _that!_ And why does my leg feel better? Answer NOW." Will said in a more annoyed tone. "I'm sick of you avoiding answering our questions. Please TELL-"

Will fell silent as somebody else came through the front door.

"Will? Clarisse? Are you guys- WHAT HAPPENED TO MY LIVING ROOM?" The sound of Mrs. Solace resonated through the house.

"CLARISSE?" Mrs. La Rue called out.

"Do you know what happened? Hell, did you even know this happened? Why didn't you tell me?" Mrs. Solace frantically said. To Will's surprise, he heard the voice of a man answer to his mother.

"I knew. Even if we turned around the hell hounds still would've attacked." The man said.

"Okay, then where-" Mrs. La Rue started to say.

"The basement." The man said.

"Will? Clarisse?" Mrs. Solace said again, this time hurrying to the stairs. She appeared at the top of the stairs and sighed a breath of relief. She noticed that Norman was there and gave a narrow stare at him, then she hurried down to see Clarisse and Will.

"Are you guys hurt? I would've come sooner if I had known but-" Mrs. Solace quickly said.

"We're alright mom." Will said. "We got them with the swords that were behind the washing machine."

"Sorry about the living room." Clarisse mumbled. To her surprise, Mrs. Solace laughed.

"It's quite alright Clarisse. Liz! They're down here!" Mrs. Solace called up. Mrs. La Rue immediately came down the basement stairs and embraced Clarisse in an awkward hug. Suddenly, Norman gave a quick cough.

"Um. Mrs. Solace, Mrs. La Rue. I know that you want you kids to stay, but we should really be heading towards the camp." Norman said awkwardly. "I promise the councilors will give them the explanation when they get there."

Liz and Tina gave reluctant nods.

"I suppose I knew this day would come." Mrs. La Rue sighed, and she went upstairs to their surprise, and came back down with two duffle bags.

"Take this Clarisse, you always have to be prepared." She said as she handed one to Clarisse and the other to Will, who both looked confused.

"Wait. You kept this at Will's house? What's going on?" Clarisse said as she suspiciously looked inside the bag to see clothes and various other toiletries. Mrs. Solace shifted nervously from foot to foot.

"Um…it's kinda hard to explain, especially when I barely know the entire story myself." Mrs Solace said with a unhelpful smile. Will stared at his mother, she barely acted this way. Will sighed and shrugged.

"Fine mom. It's ok." Will sighed. Norman started walking up the stairs, and Will, Clarisse and their mothers reluctantly followed him. The living room looked like a disaster. The couch was ripped open, and glass and porcelain littered the floor. Mrs. Solace gave a grunt, and began to clean up the mess.

"Hey mom, where's the man that was here earlier?" Will asked, looking around. Mrs. Solace froze and frowned.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She said a little bit too quickly.

"Mom, I swear, you suck at lying, can you tell-" Will started off, but Mrs. Solace cut him off quickly.

"Why don't you get your guitar from upstairs, and other stuff you may want at the camp." She said beginning to clean faster. Will stared at his mother, then proceeded to go to his room to get his stuff. When he came downstairs, Clarisse had her stuff that her mother brought over in another red duffle bag and Norman was in the kitchen looking for food. Sadly, Norman walked back into the living room and stuffed a granola bar into each of the kids hands.

"Eat one of these, then close your eyes." Norman said seriously.

"What is this?" Clarisse said giving the bar a suspicious glance. "are these _acorns?_"

"Yup." Norman nodded.

"How will this help us?" Will said.

"Well, these acorns are from near the camp, and by eating them, we'll get back to the camp quickly without dealing with land transportation! Kapeesh?" Norman said.

"NO." Will and Clarisse said staring at Norman.

"Are you on crack?" Clarisse said seriously. Norman sighed.

"Just eat the damn acorn bar. I promise I'll explain _later._" Norman said. Will and Clarisse gave each other a wary glance, then bit into the acorn bar and closed their eyes.

"Welcome to Camp!" They heard Norman said. They opened their eyes and were completely amazed. They were in a totally different place than they were five seconds ago. Instead of being in Mrs. Solace's house, they were in a valley close to the woods that had cabins all over the place and strawberry fields. Norman started walking towards the big modern farm house that was close to them.

"Come on, can't keep them waiting all day." Norman said nervously.

Will and Clarisse exchanged glances again, and started forward. Things were just getting weirder and weirder for them.

* * *

**So how did you like it? **

**(ATTENTION!)Im going to be needing some OCs and some reminders of the minor characters...i think i'll be fine if i reread the series again and catch the people that i forgot about. I'm probably going to be using the really minor characters that nobody ever hears about. Remember that Percy hasn't come to camp yet.**

**Please Review!(cause it's the equivalent to Nutella to me)  
**

**Thank you ^_^**

**-Heta14**


	8. What about that kid that died?

**Hey thanks for picking out this Fanfiction! **

**Um... quick shout out to anonymous reviewer Poseidonkidd. Well thanks! Your review _totally_ made my day :)**

**Without further ado, here is chapter 8!**

**Please enjoy and reveiw at the end.**

**Thank you, Heta14^_^**

* * *

Will and Clarisse slowly followed Norman. They were cautiously looking around the camp with wonder. They seemed to have walked out of an oak forest at the far end of the camp near a lake. Coincidentally there were lots of acorns littering the ground. As they walked closer to the big white farm house, they passed lots of cabins, strawberry fields that had people walking through them, and an amphitheater that was made out of columns. All around the camp were people wearing bright orange t shirts, and some were carrying around weapons like bows and arrows.

"Norman, why are people carrying around weapons?" Clarisse said, looking oddly at a group of people fighting in an arena intensely. Norman sighed.

"What about this, to make this all _less_ confusing, because the more questions I answer the more curious you get and then there's even _more_ questions, which make me annoyed," Norman turned around and looked pleadingly in Clarisse's and Will's eyes, "Please, please, please! No more questions until you see the councilors. Please?"

Clarisse rolled her eyes and Will narrowed his eyebrows, but they stayed silent. Norman looked back and forth with a hopeful smile on his face.

"Is that a yes?" He said with hope.

"I guess." Clarisse said, and Will shrugged in agreement.

Suddenly, a person who was walking in the middle of the Strawberry fields caught a glance at Norman, Clarisse, and Will, and started running over to them. He looked a lot like Norman, with the curly brown hair, but as he walked closer, Will and Clarisse realized that he wasn't running, but he was _trotting_. He also had…were those goat legs? He awfully looked a lot like a faun from that recent movie Narnia.

Norman slapped himself in the head, muttering curse words under his breath while Will and Clarisse gaped at the faun.

"NORMAN! Long time no see!" The faun said as he put his arm around Norman, who was progressively getting redder. "You're out on field duty so much that I barely see you anymore!"

He looked at the two gaping new campers, and gave a smile.

"Are these new campers Norman?" He said with a grin. Norman mumbled something inaudible for a reply.

"Thank god they're alive! Shame about the last kid that came in…" He said with a frown at the end, and Clarisse's and Will's eyes widened even farther than before, and Norman looked like an atomic bomb about to blow.

"WE'RE GOING TO THE MAIN HOUSE. NOW." Norman yelled, and he grabbed one of Will's and Clarisse's arms that weren't carrying the duffle bags and pulled them to the front porch of the house, leaving his friend with a confused look on his face.

"Norman, what did that faun mean by the last kid that-"Will started off.

"Satyr, don't ever say faun again here unless you want to be kicked to next week." Norman said deadly seriously. He opened the door and led Clarisse and Will into the living room of the house. Sitting there were three middle aged men playing a card game that looked extremely boring. The one on the far left was in a wheelchair and looked like he was extremely tired, and he had a slightly frayed brown beard and hair that was messed up and went pass his ears. The man in the middle was definitely the most refined looking one there, with a sleepy baby face and golden curly hair, and he had a pair of silk pajamas on. The man on the right looked similar to the man in the middle, but he looked like he was drunk. His face was slightly red, and he wore a leopard print Hawaiian shirt and Bermuda shorts with grapes all over it. When Norman, Will and Clarisse entered, the man on the left looked up first.

"So Norman, are these new campers?" He said with a kind smile, rolling over to them.

"Yes, sir." Norman said. The man smiled again and held his hand out to Will and Clarisse.

"I'm Chiron, one of the councilors here at Camp Half-Blood." He said shaking each of Will's and Clarisse's free hands. "And you are…?"

"Will Solace." Will said bluntly. _At least we know where we are now…_he thought sarcastically.

"Clarisse La Rue." Clarisse said.

"This is Mr. D" Chiron said gesturing to the drunken looking man on the far right, and then to the man to the left of him. "And…a guest. Well, since you guys are new, I guess I'll show you the intro video. Follow me."

Chiron rolled his wheel chair down the hall, and Clarisse and Will followed. In a different room with a small television and a few chairs, Chiron inserted a old tape and it started playing. Will and Clarisse took seats in the chairs that were there.

At the beginning of the video, a small satyr was holding a sign up, and the camera zoomed into the sign, which said.

"The following video is rated PG-13 by the MPAO (Motion Picture Association of Olympus). Some material may not be appropriate for children under 13. Extreme gore, strong cursing, merciless violence, and mild sexual content."

"Shouldn't this movie be R then?" Clarisse snorted. Chiron shrugged.

"I was hoping on it being R, but the MPAO said it was PG-13, it has very different views from the MPAA…13 stands for 1300." Chiron said offhandishly. "Just watch the movie."

* * *

"So! How did you like it?" Chiron said, just as the credits were appearing. Will's and Clarisse's mouths were practically hanging with surprise.

"Well…that sure was informative." Will said after thinking. "So you're saying that our dads are, like, legit Gods. Like "I make it sunny now! Let there be sun!" and "I'm mad! Lightning"? Chiron sighed.

"Yes, I suppose so, but they don't sound as primitive as you made it sound." Chiron said.

"So who's my dad?" Clarisse said staring at Chiron. Chiron fidgeted around in his wheel chair, which was revealed as a transport for his horse part of him in the video, and thought about his response.

"Well, you haven't been officially claimed yet by your godly father, though I have a good idea who it may be." Chiron said.

"So why can't I move in where you think I belong?" Clarisse said.

"Because we need an official sign of claiming." Chiron said another sigh. "I know, it's a horrible rule, but we must abide by it."

"Where will we stay until we get 'claimed'?" Will asked nervously. What if his dad never claimed him? Would he have to stay wherever the unclaimed kids went forever? Chiron gave a smile.

"You'll both be staying in the Hermes cabin until you get claimed. Unless you're a child of Hermes and you'll just stay there." Chiron said chuckling softly. "But don't worry, you'll get claimed within the week. I know that you two will be. Come on, I'll take you to the Hermes cabin."

With that, Chiron got out of the magical wheelchair and extended his horses body from behind him, and began trotting to the back door of the house. Clarisse gave a glance at Will who was clutching his duffel bag and guitar case very tightly.

"You think we're half siblings?" Clarisse said curiously. Will snorted.

"No, do you really think our mom would like the same guy?" Will said lugging his duffel bag out the door, and he waited outside the door for Clarisse. Clarisse chuckled as she thought of the day Mrs. Solace took Will, Her mother, and herself to Los Angeles for a week. Her mother and Mrs. Solace spent a solid 15 minutes arguing whether the nearby surfer was hotter, or the extreme muscle man that was tanning in the sun. She picked up her duffle bag and followed Will and Chiron to the Hermes cabin.

* * *

"Matt," Chiron said to a camper who was playing cards with another camper as they approached the assumed to be Hermes cabin. The Hermes cabin looked like a mess, even from the outside. There were random dents and burn marks all over the side of the cabin, and eggshells littered the ground around the cabin. The camper that Chiron had talked to, Matt took his attention away from the game and stood up facing Chiron.

"Hey Chiron." Matt said with a smile. He glanced behind Chiron to Will and Clarisse who were both standing there nervously.

"New campers?" Matt said with a groan. "You _know_ that we have enough trouble with the room."

"My deepest apologies." Chiron said with a sigh. "But where else to put the unclaimed? Can you tell me where Castellan is?"

"Yeah." Matt said rubbing his head. "He's inside the cabin, I'll get him for you." With that, he walked into the cabin and a loud scream was heard. A few seconds later, a tall blonde teenager walked out of the house. He looked a lot like one of the men that Mrs. Solace had always pointed out to Will saying that they looked similar to his father. He had bright blue eyes and he had an unmarred face. (**AN: If you didn't just get the unmarred word. This means this is before the quest which Luke gets totally beat up by the dragon**) He was also dragging Matt by the collar of his shirt, which now had a mysterious green substance all over the front of his shirt.

"LUKE! Let me go! I need to get back at those stupid twins!" Matt said as he struggled.

"No." Luke said with a grin. He saw Clarisse and Will who were watching with worried eyes.

"Don't worry; we only pull pranks on our actual siblings." Luke said with a toothy smile, and he held his hand out. "I'm Luke Castellan, head councilor of the Hermes cabin, so who's the guitar boy and who's tough girl?"

"I'm Will Solace." Will said nervously holding his hand out to shake with Luke. Clarisse narrowed her eyes with distaste, but she still held her hand out to shake Luke's.

"Clarisse La Rue." She said a little acidly. Will sighed. He knew that Clarisse had some problems with people mentioning her physique. Luke had made the wrong choice to label Clarisse as tough girl.

"If you didn't realize yet, this little annoying kid is Matt, and STOLLS. Get out here NOW!" Luke said, surprising everybody at the end with the loud command. Immediately, two identical boys bumbled out of the cabin and looked sheepishly at Luke. Both of them seemed the same age as Luke and Clarisse, but they looked a few years older than Matt who was turning red.

"Sorry. We just-" One of the boys started off.

"Couldn't resist!" The other one finished.

"Do you guys always do that?" Clarisse said cringing. Luke sighed and gestured to them.

"One of them is Travis and the other one's Conner. They read Lord of the Flies recently…been acting like those Samneric kids for weeks now. I swear they want everybody to call them Travisnconner, but that's not why I called them out." Luke said finishing with a piercing glare at the two twins.

"Apologize to Matt." Luke ordered the twins, who looked immediately happier with their lax punishment.

"We're sorry!" They said. Luke smirked.

"Now clean the bathrooms you sneaky twins. Don't pull any pranks on other people in our cabin without my permission. Comprende?" Luke said with a sheepish smile. "Can't have people pulling pranks left and right."

Luke turned to Will and Clarisse, who were both pondering the safety of being in the Hermes cabin, and tossed them two orange T-Shirts. Will unfolded his and saw in bold black letters. Camp Half Blood. He glanced up back to Luke who was standing there with a smile.

"Will, Clarisse, Welcome to Camp Half Blood."

* * *

**So thanks for reading chapter 8! **

**I really am enjoying writing this ^_^ I really need some names for the Apollo and Ares cabin...some OCs...ya know? Other cabins would be really appreciated too. I already know Lee, and Micheal for the Apollo. and for the Ares...GAH. I don't know any others other than Clarisse. So please. this is my SOS.**

**Please reveiw~~ it's the equivalent to nutella for meeee **

**Thank You **

**-Heta14  
**


	9. So Clarisse Can Be Nice?  Do Pigs Fly?

**Sooo. Sorry about this. I just realized it, like, JUST NOW, but it seems that you guys don't know what time of the year it is...well it's around spring time. In Arizona I've never really thought of how the weather goes down in the good old southwest, but I've always imagined it as always hot and sunny all year round. So it's spring now! :D sorry if there was any confusion about that…**

**Anyhoo, please enjoy this whopping chapter 9. **

**Please review at the end**

**Thank You!**

**-Heta14 ^_^**

* * *

"So this is where we're gonna stay until we're claimed?" Clarisse said warily looking around the disorganized cabin. Luke chuckled and rubbed the back of his head in an embarrassed way. He pushed some dirty clothes under a bunk as he walked in front of the two new campers.

"Hey. We got a lot of kids here." Luke said. He walked to the back of the cabin, where there was some empty space on the floor. Luke grimaced. "Here's where you're gonna stay. Sorry it's not that much, but that's the most I can offer…"

There was a moment of awkward silence.

"That's ok!" Will said. "Hopefully we're not here for so long."

Luke looked uncomfortable. Somebody then called his name from outside. He looked at his watch and gasped.

"Sorry guys! I would show you around, but I got to teach advanced sword fighting." Luke said apologetically. He ran to the door of the cabin, and looked back at the two new campers sitting near the back.

"If you guys need any help once you unpack, Chris's outside, and he'll show you around until it's time for dinner and campfire." Luke said finally, and he ran out of sight. Clarisse sighed, and she sat on somebody's bunk she didn't know.

"Ugh. It's so crammed here." She said with a frown. "And messy. Aren't there any girls in this cabin?"

Will looked around the cabin. Old posters covered the walls, and he was surprised to see some very old ones hiding beneath the newer ones.

"There are _definitely _some girls in this cabin." Will said. Clarisse looked quizzically at him, and he pointed to the vandalized Jacob Black poster on the wall that had hearts to mustaches on it. Clarisse snorted and went back to unpacking her sleeping bag.

"Well, I'm glad I'm not staying in this cabin. Hopefully." Clarisse said. Will gave a hopeful smile.

"Don't worry Clarisse. It'll all work out in time." Will said. Clarisse rolled her eyes.

"Everything will work out for the Zen master." She said grinning at Will, who just laughed. He glanced at their two unrolled sleeping bags on the floor.

"You done?" Will said looking at Clarisse, who nodded. They then exited the cabin and saw a few of the Hermes kids that they saw earlier playing around with a camera in front of the cabin. There were the two twins from earlier who were holding the camera cracking up, and the boy Matt who was pranked on earlier. There was one more guy that looked of Mexican decent, and Will assumed he was Chris.

"Are you Chris?" Will said, he glanced quickly at Clarisse, and was completely surprised she wasn't putting on her tough demeanor like she usually did when they met new people. The guy assumed to be Chris got up from the ground where he was sitting and faced the two teens.

"Yeah. Rodriguez." He said with a toothy smile facing Clarisse. "I know you're name' s Clarisse, who's the surfer boy?"

"The name's Will Solace. Not surfer boy." Will said narrowing his eyes at Chris, who was still looking at Clarisse.

"Whatever. So want me to show you around?" Chris said.

"Yes please." Clarisse said timidly. Will stared at her with his mouth open. Was she betraying him? Who was this girl and what had happened to the real Clarisse that would beat up a guy like Chris Rodriguez in a heartbeat? He shook he head. He was probably just imagining things. He realized that Chris and Clarisse had already headed towards the Pegasus stables.

"Hey Clarisse, Chris! Wait for me!" Will shouted as he ran down the hill after them.

* * *

"So this is where we're eating dinner?" Clarisse said curiously as they entered the mess hall. Chris nodded and they walked up the few steps. She looked back at Will who was giving her a quizzical look. She shook her head and followed Chris up the stairs. Will sighed.

"We sit over here because we're in the Hermes cabin. Once you get claimed…you move to the cabin of your parent." Chris said a little uncomfortably. Will noted in his head that many people were uncomfortable about the claiming process. He secretly hoped that he was claimed quickly.

He looked up at the front of the mess hall and he saw Mr. D and Chiron sitting there discussing something with a tall blond hair that was facing the other way. They seemed to be in deep discussion. Wait. Was that who Will thought it was? Will pushed his way through the crowd of people, and when he was through, he saw that it was only Mr. D and Chiron there. Feeling confused he stared at them, and Mr. D gave an annoyed stare back.

"Hey! Surfer boy, I told you our table was here!" Chris yelled from across the hall. Grumbling, Will headed back towards Clarisse who was looking at him strangely.

"I thought I saw Mr. Chicken." Will said looking back at Clarisse, and her eyes widened. Chris snorted.

"Whose last name is Chicken?" He said laughing. Clarisse shot him a negative glare, and Will sighed, at least there was some small part of Clarisse still alive in there. He sat at the table, and there were grapes and nice looking traditional food alongside with the pizza. He was about to take a bite, when Chris's hand shot out from next to him.

"Woah. We offer to the gods first." Chris said seriously. Will gave an obedient nod, and he followed Clarisse and Chris over to a fire that people were putting food in.

"Alright. Put the food in the fire, and pray to…well I pray to Hermes." Chris said, and he pushed the food into the fire. Clarisse sent a glance to Will, and they both stepped up to the fire and put food into the fire. They both didn't think the same thing, but Will thought:

_Um…Dad. Whoever you are, please claim me? Um. Thanks? Do I put a love? Or sincerely? Uh. Sincerely Will._

There were suddenly sudden murmurs and talking, and Will looked around. HE gasped as he saw what was floating around Clarisse's head. There was a boar floating above her head. She gasped as she saw what was floating above Will's head too, it was a golden sun.

"All hail Claire, daughter of Apollo and Bill, son of Ares." Mr. D said clapping unenthusiasticly. Chiron whispered into Mr. D's ear.

"I meant Claire, daughter of Ares and Bill, son of Apollo." He muttered again quickly. Chiron rolled his eyes."Go move your stuff from the Hermes cabin now!"

Will shifted uncomfortably from one foot to another.

"Sir?" He asked. "Can we eat first?"

"Sure. Whatever. Eat with those Hermes kids for now. Don't make those pretty dryads move the food for you." Mr. D. Said waving his hand and making a Diet Soda appear.

* * *

**So I hope you like this chapter! :D Sorry if it wasn't up to your expectations...for some stupid reason i wrote chapter 10 with all the OCs instead of this chapter so i'm like...ugh i'll have to write this one, then upload it, and then wait for a while, and upload the next one. **

**BTW: I have final exams coming up. So do you. Study. *mommy glare* I take AP euro too, and the exam for that is Friday, so I'll upload chapter 10 soon (thank god i already wrote it).  
**

******ATTN: OCs. Preferably Ares cabin, don't need Apollo. ** I'm about to start to cry...I've already written out the apollo cabin scene...but there's still the ares cabin scene. I might shoot myself (not really). I might do some Annabeth meeting, so that'll cover Malcolm and an OC that i planned out. But i need more. Just send it to me in an review.

**Anyhow, as always.**

**Thank you very much!**

**-Heta14 ^_^  
**


	10. Apollo Cabin

**So this is chapter 10. It gets a little vauge at the end but just go with it please. I'll be uploading the profiles after this so yeahhhhhh :)**

**Please Review and enjoy reading!**

**-heta14^_^**

* * *

"So, um…I'm guessing I'm staying here now?" Will said nervously as he stood in front of Lee Fletcher with his bag in one hand and his sleeping bag still unfurled and piled up messily in his arms.

Who was standing in the doorway of the Apollo cabin. From behind Lee, music was not blaring, but close to it. Lee stared at Will and nodded; he then moved out of the doorway and gestured for Will to come into the cabin.

"Welcome to the Apollo cabin. I think you already know I'm Lee." Lee said quietly. Will walked into the cabin and saw that most of the cabin must already be here for the night. Most of the cabin was sitting around and talking. He noticed that there were a lot of papers lying around, and he picked one of papers up. Before he could read the paper, somebody ripped it out of his hand. A young girl had jumped off her bunk next to him and grabbed the paper. She had glasses that covered her light brown eyes, and her frizzy brown hair was shoulder length. She looked like she was about the same age as Will.

"You can't read that! I totally messed up the second movement." She said flustered and she blushed."Sorry…I'm really sensitive about my music, please don't be offended."

"Don't worry I'm not. I'm Will by the way." Will said giving a smile. By then, the rest of the cabin had been caught by the attention of their new half sibling, and they lowered the music, and there were starting to gather around the front of the cabin, where Will, the girl, and Lee were.

"I'm Lucy Nikola. Don't be offended if I do something that freaks you out." She said with a small giggle, while picking up the other pieces of paper littering the ground. "So it's introduction time huh? Haven't done this since Amaterasu came last year."

"I'm Michael Yew. Hey, aren't you the new kid that was hanging with the Ares girl earlier?" A short teenager said from the front. He had brown hair and had mousy features that stood out from the rest of the tall light haired teens in the rest of the cabin.

"Um. Yeah. Is something wrong with that?" Will said nervously.

"Let's just say we're not on the best terms with them." Mike said with a shrug. Lee rolled his eyes and gave a Mike a light punch.

"Geez, don't influence him. We all don't have to hate the Ares kids." Lee pointed out to Mike who grumbled something about his bow. Lee gestured to two other teens that stood next to each other. The boy had hair that was slightly curly and blue eyes, while the girl next to him reminded him a bit of a Ke$ha-like look. She had wavy long blonde hair, but she wore army like clothes instead of the party ones.

"The girl is Danielle Dollison, don't let her talk cause she'll never, ever, stop, and Ben Dollison." Lee said gesturing to the girl and then to the guy. Will's mouth hung open.

"Are you telling me they're related?" Will asked with surprise. Danielle sighed while Ben just smiled.

"Oh. My. God. Ben. Didn't I tell you that he would be like that? Noobs are always like that. 'Are you guys related?' Ha ha ha unfortunately, we are! Though Benny can be a bit of weirdo sometimes, he's a really nice brother, but it's always that freaking stupid question. I mean, seriously, is it really that 're like, even twins for god's sake. Well, I guess in that case it would be Gods's, but-" Danielle was ranting, until Ben just covered her mouth.

"You get the idea. She talks. A lot." Ben said with a smile as Danielle was trying to get Ben's hands off her mouth.

"Nice to meet you." Will said weakly. He looked around the rest of the room, there were still so many people **(and heta14 was thinking why the heck did I choose to write so many OCs…and there's still the other Cabin. *heta14 starts to cry and slams her head against the wall multiple times*)** Lee pointed to a tall Asian boy who was standing near the back of the group.

"That's Minho Jung." Lee said. At the mention of his name, Minho waved politely.

"Hello." He said with a smile. Will waved back, and he was surprised when he saw Lee roll his eyes.

"Minho speaks too formally. He's from Korea, and his rich singer mommy sent him to a good English school so speaks really formally." Lee said. Minho pouted.

"Do not speak so poorly of my speaking habits." Minho said narrowing his eyes slightly to Lee who just chuckled.

"Our other resident asian, Amaterasu Ikeda." Lee said gesturing to a girl with long straight black hair which certainly stood out from the other girls Will had seen around camp. She gave a small smile.

"Hello. Pleasure to meet you. My…English…is not as good as Minho-kuns. My greek…is better." She said with a small blush, and she bowed slightly.

"Pleasure to meet you too." Will said awkwardly, he gave a small bow to Amaterasu in return. Two guys sat on the closest bunk talking to each other. They noticed Will glancing at them, and they turned their attention to the group.

"Hey. Blake Tyler." Blake said with a grin. He had long brown hair, so long that it was almost as long as Danielle's hair. The other boy looked more similar to Will, because he had blond hair and bluish eyes, but his facial features were different from Will's.

"I'm Jared Nolton." Jared said. Will waved nervously to both of them.

"Hi Jared, Blake." Will said. He glanced at the back of the cabin.

"Who's that back there?" Will asked curiously. There was a girl who was wearing earphones over her ears, and she looked oblivious to the world. Her bright blue eyes were staring in the direction of the wall but she really wasn't staring at anything. She had long straight blond hair that had rebellious highlights in her hair. Lee did looked back, and sighed.

"KYLIE!" He shouted. The noise seemed to break her meditation, and she took off her headphones immediately and ran over to the group.

"Sorry!" She said rubbing the back of her head in an embarrassed way. "I get in the zone sometimes. Can't get out that easily."

She chuckled, and held her hand out to Will, who took it.

"I'm Kylie. Kylie McCarthy." She said warmly.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Will Solace." Will said. Kylie laughed.

"What a fitting last name! Almost as good as Amaterasu's." She said smiling. When she received a questioning look from Will, she rolled her eyes. "Forget it. Japanese culture reference."

"Soooo." Lucy said, giving Will a playful glance. "You get the wonderful choice of sleeping in the back of the cabin?"

"Um…should I see that as a good thing or a bad thing?" Will said nervously as he walked to the back of the cabin, and put his duffle bag and guitar on the free bunk. The group of people awkwardly moved towards the back of the cabin with him.

"Well, just in case we have a hell hound sneak into camp like seven years ago. Lee, you were here for that right?" Blake said, turning to Lee for the last statement. Lee paled a little bit and nodded.

"Yeah, since then, it's been not a rule, but we don't like keeping newbies near the door." Lee said a bit uncomfortably. The evil existence called awkward silence then consumed the Apollo cabin.

"Well, other than the guitar, what other instruments do you play? By the way can I open it?" Danielle said gesturing to the guitar.

"I only play the guitar, and sure, go ahead." Will said blushing a bit. Danielle took out the guitar and looked at it. She adjusted her glasses, and inspected it carefully. Her face became curious as she looked at it closer.

"Ben, come 'ere." She said pulling on Ben's arm, forcing him closer to the guitar.

"Who do you think made this?" She demanded from Ben. Ben rolled his eyes at Danielle, but still took a look at the guitar. He shrugged, and walked away from the reach of his twin. Danielle turned back to

Will who was watching her carefully.

"Where did you get this guitar? Cuase it's like, the best guitar I've ever seen. The proportions are exactly perfect, and the wood design is amazing." Danille asked Will. Will thought about it, and finally remembered that day that seemed so long ago in elementary school.

"Um. Elementary school teacher gave it to me when I was small. Why do you ask?" Will said. Danielle gave Lee a quick glance, who just shrugged.

"Do you remember the teacher's name?" Danielle said seriously.

"I think his name was…what was it?" Will said thinking hard. "Anthony Chicken."

Danielle's mouth dropped open and she gasped.

"No. Way." She said. Everybody in the cabin stared at her. Not only because of the unusually short sentence that she had just omitted, but of the extreme seriousness that was never present in her personality. Her face then went blank.

"What was I saying?" She said, she then gave a questionable look around at the people staring at her."Why are you all staring at me?"

"Are you on crack?" Kylie snorted from the bunk she sat on close by.

"Psh." Danielle said rolling her eyes. "If I was I certainly wouldn't tell you."

"She isn't." Ben said, still giving his sister a concerned look about her sudden memory loss. Will was thinking about that too. She seemed awfully concerned about his guitar until she forgot what she was talking about. Lee then got a box with a hole in the top and came over to Will.

"So what's your favorite music? Every once in a while, we'll go into an obsession phase to piss off the ther campers. It's quite fun actually, but we choose randomly so that we don't argue. But no foreign music and it's preferable that you choose somebody related to us." Lee said with a devious grin, grabbing a pencil and a pad of paper and positioned his hand to get ready for what Will was going to say.

"Linkin Park." Will said with no hesitation. He and Clarisse listened to Linkin Park, _all_ the time. What happened next was a complete surprise to Will. Minho groaned loudly and fell backward onto his bunk. Blake began to bang his head against the wall, and Jared was giving Blake concerned looks and he tried to stop Blake from banging his head. Ben, Amaterasu, Lucy, Lee, and Mike were not trying to be dramatic about their distaste, but it was obvious they were unhappy. In fact, only one person looked happy. Kylie.

"Yes!" She said fist pumping the air. "Somebody else that loves Linkin Park!"

"Why doesn't nobody like Linkin Park?" Will said nervously. Kylie rolled her eyes.

"Well, they didn't like the screaming songs." Kylie said. Blake slammed his hand on the nightstand.

"NO! We can not have a twenty percent chance of going through _another_ Linkin Park phase. Why can not we do something else? Can we stick with our siblings. BEATLES I SAY." Minho practically yelled. Jared agreed with him with an enthusiastic voice.

"Come _on,_ Lee! Why don't we ever do Classical?" Lucy whined. Lee held his hands up to get everybody quiet. He wrote down Linkin Park and stuck it in the box.

"We have to keep it fair and square, but remember…we don't do two phases in the same year. So we can't do Linkin Park until July." Lee said, he turned to Kylie and Will. "Is that alright with you two?"

Will nodded and Kylie just rolled her eyes.

"Whatevs." She said.

"Alright, then." Lee said. He rolled up his sleeves and held the box out to Will with a grin. "New member picks the new phase."

Will warily put his hand into the box as if it was going to bite him. He felt around and felt some pieces of paper. After a while, he choose one and pulled it out. He unfolded it and breathed a sigh of relief.

"I love the Beatles." Will said smiling. It wasn't Linkin Park, but he and Clarisse liked the Beatles too. Minho and Jared gave high fives to each other. There were some mumbles of disagreement, but nobody spoke out against the new choice.

"So what do we do during the 'phases'?" Will asked curiously as Mike got out another paper and pen.

"Well, we each divvy up the instruments and we annoy the rest of the camp by blasting the band of our choice. We don't sound bad either so we're all good." Mike said with an evil grin.

"The length of each phase depends on the reaction we get from the camp." Danielle added. "If we get a reaction that is repulsed, we'll keep it up for a while. Like the Ke$ha phase…ah. That was so much _fun. _ Remember Dionysus's face when we stared singing Your Love is My Drug at dinner? I swear he was going to turn me into a dolphin._" _Danielle said having a memorable smile on her face.

"Yes. I remember that Danielle-kun." Amaterasu said rolling her eyes. "Can we sleep now?"

Lee looked at the clock on the ihome that was close to the head of his bed near the front of the cabin.

"Very true Amaterasu. Time for bed guys! Lights out." Lee said. Everybody scrambled to their bunks and put their ipods in their chargers.

Will got his own ipod out of his duffel bag and set it on One Republic. He closed his eyes and wondered how Clarisse was doing over with her new half siblings in the Ares cabin.

* * *

**So that was the 10th chapter! *confetti thrown in the air* Since there were so many new OCs...*heta14 starts crying just thinking about the next chapter...which you can guess what it's gonna be*, I'm going to compile a list for you. After I'm done all the OCs I made for the intro (Don't worry, I'll do other people other than Ares and Apollo so I'm still open for suggestions, but perferably Ares cabin.)**

**ATTN: OCs. Preferably Ares cabin, don't need Apollo. **

**Thanks for reading! BTW you can skip the next chapter if you want, it's Apollo Cabin Profiles.  
**

**Please reviewwwww . cause it's the equivalent to Nutella to meeee :)**

-**Heta14 ^_^  
**


	11. APOLLO PROFILES optional

**APOLLO CABIN PROFILES**

** x Lee Fletcher x  
**

** x Michael Yew x  
**

** x Kylie McCarthy x  
**

** x Minho Jung x  
**

**x Ben Dollison x  
**

**x Danielle Dollsion x  
**

**x Blake Tyler x**

**x Jared Nolton x  
**

**x Lucy Nikola x  
**

**x Amaterasu Ikeda x**

**Will Solace  
**

This is the Apollo Cabin Profiles. You don't have to read this if you don't want to. It just gives me a better peace of mind knowing what the characters are supposed to be like. I had alot of fun writing this. Seriously. A. Lot. of. fun. I added their heights last minute. Their appearance should be in the previous chapter...

Lee Fletcher - Head Councilor of Apollo Cabin. He is 19 and he's been at camp for 10 years, he goes and visit's his family in the fall, but he comes back during the winter because he doesn't like leaving Michael or Kylie in charge for too long. He's taller than Kylie, but shorter than Minho and Blaze. He's awkward with Michael, but he has somewhat of a love/hate relationship with Kylie. His specialty is archery, and though he doesn't like to admit it, he sucks at sword fighting and he hates losing the mock fights he has with Luke. Overall, the Apollo cabin isn't very good at sword fighting. He doesn't like to mention that though. He also doesn't tell people that he's a big fan of Lady Gaga. Only Kylie knows that and she blackmails him about it. He's the kind of guy to take action only when he wants to, or when somebody older or higher up in the camp chain tells him either. He's stubborn when other younger campers tell him to do stuff, especially if it's about his sword fighting. Like everybody else in the Apollo cabin, he plays an instrument preferably trumpet or bass, though he prefers rockin' out the vocals. **Thanks to Rick Riordan**

Michael (Mike) Yew – One of the vice councilor of Apollo cabin. He's 16, but he's only been at camp for 6 years. The ultimate shortie. Lee would prefer it if Minho or Kylie were the vice councilors, but they came a few months after Mike and Mike's been on more quests. Mike likes archery a lot, his father gave him sonic arrows for his 16th birthday, but he's saving them for an emergency situation. Archery is the only subject he's comfortable talking with Lee about. Everything else is awkward between them and is strictly business. Mike likes Muse, Pink Floyd and that kind of stuff (Apollo and Mrs. Yew actually met at a concert, where he was conceived). Mrs. Yew doesn't know about Apollo being who he is, so she thinks that Michael is going to one of those boot like camps. Mike didn't like telling his mom that, but it was the only good cover story he could make. He's an awkward guy, and kind of a nerd, but if you talked to him about music he'll open up right away. When he was little, he really wanted to be in the army, but he didn't like the idea of guns, and preferred bows and arrows and was really disappointed when bows and arrows weren't used in the army anymore. He's one of the only few Apollo campers in Camp Half Blood history to not play an instrument. So when the Apollo cabin plays around the New York area at band festivals, he acts as the manager. **Thanks to Rick Riordan**

Kylie McCarthy – The other vice councilor of Apollo cabin. She's tall enough to be proud of her height, but she'll still wear combat boots so she can be even with Minho and Lee. She has no hope of being the same height as Blake. She's 14 but she's been at the camp for almost 6 years. Chiron is often worried for the well being of the cabin when Mike and Lee are away from camp, but Kylie handles everything well. She's the kind of person to get something done the way she wants it, even if it breaks the rules, but the final result will be the way you want it. Like everybody, she's a good archer, and she was even considering joining the Hunters when she was younger but she got a crush on Paul from the Athena cabin so that option went out the window. Speaking of which, she loves the other cabins a lot too, and there's almost nobody that she hates. The only person that she hates is that Drew girl from the Aphrodite cabin, but almost nobody likes her. She's a happy go lucky person but she'll rip your head off if you push around anybody from the Apollo cabin (except for Mike, but she'll still get mad), or if you touch her ipod or laptop. She likes Paramore and Linkin Park the most, and led the phase that Minho and Blake have traumatic memories about sometimes. She stays at camp all year round. Mrs. McCarthy got married a few years ago to a music studio producer a few years back and now she has a half brother named Matt. Mrs. McCarthy is fully aware of greek mythology and she's not the best parent in the world, but she visits once in a while with presents and stuff and Matt. When she was little, her mother got her a violin, so she's actually quite good at it. A few years back she saved up and bought an electric violin and she bothers everybody with it. She bought her ipod off of /Olympus, it has 500 gigs so she'll be good for a while. **Thanks to AthenaKidd (personality too! :)**

Minho Jung – He's 15 years old, and he came to camp a little over 5 years ago. He's tall, and quite the attractive guy around camp. He's sometimes uncomfortable around the other campers because of his heritage, but after he talks to them for a while he'll open up. Even though his English is really good, Lee teases him about his formal speech which he hates. He goes back every year back to South Korea, where his mother lives. His mom used to be an idol singer, Jessica Jung, of SNSD, and Apollo just fell in love. Since his mom got a pretty good amount of money, he went to the international school of Seoul and that's where he learned his English. His mom doesn't know about Apollo, and she thinks that he goes to a music camp in America for the summer. She got married a little while back to another singer Kyuhyun Cho of Super Junior, and they live a somewhat celebrity life back in Korea. Minho likes America because almost nobody knows who his parents are except for Amaterasu, who keeps the secret quiet for him. He really likes his mom a lot, so you'll find a lot of Kpop music on his ipod along with his step-dad's music too. But you'll find out that he's a die hard beatles fan, he really gets pissed off at the asian copy bands that try to imitate the beatles. He got piano lessons from a good teacher when he was little and he's good enough that he's gotten some attention in Korea for his piano skills, though he's been learning the bass from Lee. Minho's one of the few Apollo campers that aren't really good at archery. His school had a fencing team so he fenced a lot so he can practice at school too. He's also a good runner so he always goes and tries to get the flags during that time of the month.**Thanks to me (I'm a sucker for asians sorry. Rick doesn't use them enough. I mean seriously, only drew and ethan?)**

Ben and Danielle Dollison – They're 14 but they were only discovered 3 years ago. Ben is taller than Danielle, and they're both average height. They both are summer campers, and they sometimes leave early August so that they can go to the Band camp for their local high school. Their dedication to their band is exemplary, and they always try to convince their cabinmates to transfer to their school and play in their band. Though their love for band is one of their only similarities. Ben is the brains and Danielle is the mouth. Ben is more on the quiet side, and he'll sometimes support his sister when she's acting smart, but he'll try and shut her up when she starts getting off the track. He's more of the classical music person, and in elementary school, he tried violin, but he couldn't get the fingerings right so he switched to the flute, and he's been playing the piccolo for marching band ever since. He's a smart kid, and his dyslexia is not that bad. If he goes to college, he wants to go to NYU for some greek history or something like that. Danielle will act really mean, but people that know here will know that that's how she really acts. Getting her mad isn't very hard, but calming her down isn't very hard either. She loves Ke$ha, Britney Spears, Katy Perry, and those kind of mainstream people. Her cabin fears the day they'll do Britney Spears, Ke$ha was bad enough and Ben still has nightmares. Their mother is a very likeable person, and she loves greek mythology but she thinks its not real. She was a music teacher at the high school that Ben and Danielle attend, so she loves that they do band. She thinks they're going to a high class music camp at NYU. She's wrong unfortunately. Ben is like Lee, he can't sword fight. Danielle is the designated healer. She hates the prospect of hurting somebody though she'll punch anybody without any problem. She has been taught some self defense in archery but she'll just say that she'll stick with her brother and she'll be fine. The first moment she heard of the Hunters she thought: "what a cool group of girls." But when she heard about the no guys rule, she had no regrets about turning the idea down. She loves Eminem, and she plays flute alongside her brother in band. **Thanks to me, well kinda. They're the OCs that I'm like, they're EXACTLY like my friends! So it's hard finding a pic of them**...

Blake Tyler – He's 13 and he was discovered a little over 3 years ago, before Ben and Danielle, but he considers himself not one of the important people in the cabin. He's a very tall one...and he sticks out like a sore thumb. Unlike the happy "surfer kids" of the Apollo cabin, he's a very pessimistic person who'll think that he'll get caught if he goes across the capture the flag line, and he'll be the one to die in a battle, but he'll do what other people tell him to do, as long as he can relax with his ipod at the end. He'll talk to people if they talk to him, but he's a very unsocial person. He hates the idea of girls like Danielle, but he'll talk to Kylie, and he thinks Amaterasu is scared of him so he keeps away from her. He's best friends with Jared, so when Jared goes to the other cabins and talks with his other friends, Blake will get a little upset and go into an extremely pessimistic phase that will immediately go away once Jared comes back to talk to him. Unlike the rest of his cabin, he actually likes the Ares cabin, and will discuss things like music with them. He likes punk rock and the low key stuff that's local, but he'll jam out to Iron Maiden and Led Zepplin when it comes on his ipod. He plays clarinet and electric guitar, but he won't tell anybody that the reason why he started clarinet was because he loved Squidward when he was little. **Thanks to Erica N Peterson for the name**

Blake is another person I know...and he's just really. really. unique. This is the closest i can get to him, and it doesn't even look like him. :(

Jared Nolton – Age 13 and he's been at camp for 2 years. He's short for his age, but he still has courage that he's going to grow. He's best friends with Blake, but he's not as pessimsstic. He's pretty social, and he likes hanging out with the Hermes cabin a lot because he loves how they joke around a lot. The Hermes kids like him too, but they hate how Jared will never tell them about the phase plans. He can actually fight with a sword as well as shooting a bow, he also likes paint guns (see later), so Lee likes him on the flank for mock battles. He loves the music that Blake listens to, but he'll talk to Minho for hours about the Beatles. Heck, he likes listening to anything that has a beat, and he's one of the few people that wouldn't mind doing Linkin Park again (though he won't say anything for the sake of his safety). He's a year round camper. One of the centaurs in the Mississippi chapter found him on the street beaten up by the local chimera, and brought him to camp. He's always had a soft spot for centaurs, so he's on good terms with Chiron. He also has a healthy stash of paintguns, and paintballs with gold dust in it, and whenever there's a centaur convention in town he'll go see if his good friend from the Mississippi chapter is there. He also is the local root beer dealer, which the dryads do not approve of. He plays the drums but mainly guitar, and his favorite quote is "any guy looks hot with a guitar." Nobody objects because it's true. **Jared part to Erica N Peterson, Nolton to random page I flipped to in phonebook**

Lucy Nikola – Age 10 and she's been at camp for 1 full yearr. She's the kind of short girl you imagine Lucy Pevensie being. She's kind of girl that has the natural tendency to show off, but she has the skill to back it up because she can play almost every single instrument that she's touched. She can be quite annoying sometimes, especially when she goes on a rant about classical music, but when you're not talking about music, she can be quite the nice girl to talk to. She's not very good at fighting at all, so she dreads the day when she's assigned a quest and sincerely hopes that it never happens to her. Her mother is a music teacher at the Curtis institute so she learned a lot of instruments from her mother's friends. Since the institute is downtown, Chiron will let her go once in a while to visit. She an all year rounder, but her mother has a house on Manhattan island so she doesn't have to go far to visit her mother. Mrs. Nikola is well aware of greek mythology, and she doesn't mind Lucy going to camp as long as she keeps her instrument skills in check. She loves classical music cortesy of her mother. Amaterasu is best friends with her, though even she can be slightly annoyed by her skills sometimes. **Thanks to me**

Amaterasu Ikeda – Age 11 and has been in camp for only summer before this year. She's really short, because she's japanese and she's a 12 year old girl. She's extremely quiet, and mostly because her English isn't as good as Minho's. She went to a Japanese public school, so her education in English wasn't as good as Minho's at the private school. She'll easily call somebody with an added on ending like –san, and –kun, mostly the cabin mates. For example she'll call Lucy, Lucy-kun because she's really good friends with her. Her mother was a Japanese Haiku writer, and many gods are annoyed with her, mostly Artemis and her hunters, because of the Haiku phase he has been in ever since. She's also very skilled with haikus. When she was little, she loved manga and anime, so her mother enrolled her in karate and she learned how to use shunai knives and samurai swords, therefore making her another sword fighter in the Apollo cabin. She's also quite good at archery but she'd feel much more comfortable with a sword in her hands. Her mother doesn't know about her heritage, so she just tells her that she got accepted to a writing camp. She loves classical Japanese music, but she'll listen to Kpop and Jpop. She would blackmail Minho about his mother and step father but she's not that kind of person. She plays traditional japanese instruments and the piano because of her mother's traditional personality. Other than that, she's very interested in Enya. **Dude. Her name means Sun Goddess. How awesome is that? Ikeda from wikipedia. Current Emperor's sister's last name.**

Will Solace – Age 12. Just got to camp! *throw confetti into the air* He's not short for his age, and he's taller than the younger girls in the cabin but Kylie's still taller than him. He's the kind of person to observe a situation for a while before making his opinions. There's not many people he dislikes, but when he met Mike, he was a bit inclined to hate him after he found out Mike had a small hatred to the Ares cabin. He thinks Lee, Blake, Minho, and Jared are okay guys. He finds the whole idea that they're all half siblings weird, but it's the norm around the camp so he thinks its okay. He was scared of Kylie because of her appearance, but as he spent more time with her he became more relaxed. Lucy annoys him, but she annoys everybody, and he thinks Amaterasu is cute, but not like crush cute. Well, if you haven't been paying attention, he lived in Arizona with his mother, he's best friends with Clarisse La Rue of the Ares Cabin. Mrs. Tina Solace is a Music teacher at the local high school, so Will would be going there if he chooses to, he hasn't decided what he'll do after this summer. Will isn't really adept at anything demigod related so far, but he does have excellent martial arts skills due to his intense training with Mrs. Elizabeth La Rue. If you don't know what he listens to (shame on you), he listens to Linkin Park, Beatles, One Republic, and many others. One time he had a musical phase which nearly drove Clarisse and his mother mad. He plans on going back to that someday. **Thanks to Rick Riordan** unknown to all, he's going out with Poseidonkidd. Hopefully not for long...JK LOVE YA. but seriously. TEE HEE (nigahiga reference)

**disclaimer: (ha ha ha never done this before.) the only thing i own is my computer.**

**visuals of how the characters look will be up in my profile in time...when im not lazy. :)  
**

**um...i know this isn't an official chapter, but please review :)**

**Please tell me who your favorite OC is so far! :D (So that would be Kylie, Minho, Jared, Blake, Ben, Danielle, Lucy, or Amaterasu)  
**

**Thank You! **

**-Heta14 ^_^  
**


	12. ARES PROFILES optional treat

**ARES CABIN PROFILES**

**x Shiloh Pike x**

**x Toby Whitehorse x**

**x Eben Lokaran x**

**x Joyce Tomlinson x**

**x Mark Verna x**

**x Sherman Quinn x**

** Clarisse La Rue **

* * *

***attention: so I'm having two super senior Ares campers, because I need it to be all cool for Clarisse to come up to bat when the time comes. I don't want every single Ares camper dying in a quest, that would be plain ridiculous. If you have a problem with it then I'm really sorry :(***

**Also! I am not making the cabin a big group of big bad bullies. They'll bully once in a while, but they won't go up to kids like Amaterasu and be like "im gonna pick on you now!" Remember, it's not a playground, each cabin can beat each other up with their skills, so Ares cabin would think twice before picking on a camper, because the rest of the cabin will pick up their weapons and hunt down whoever bullies their family. I guess that's a reason why Clarisse started with Percy…I mean, he's the only guy in the cabin, it's not like he has a big brother than can be like "IMMA BEAT YOU UP IF YOU LAY A FINGER ON PERCY!" So yeah. The Ares cabin is a happy family that doesn't express their feelings. **

**I didn't have as much fun writing this :( I don't know why…I guess it's because I'm not like them. I can relate with the Apollo kids because they're musical, and two of them are asian ha ha ha ha. I based some characters in this off of my friends, probably mostly Eben and kinda Joyce. Joyce is a girl at my school who I seriously questioned if she was a guy or a girl for at least one whole year. I love Eben, not in that way, but he's a cutie, and in real life he's Robin's brother, and they're skinny vegetarians….so I had a really hard time incorporating him into the Ares cabin. He's got pretty eyes. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Shiloh Pike – He is the current leader of the Ares cabin. He's 16 years old, and he's been at camp for 6 years, his mother abandoned him when he was just a little thing :(. So he's learned how to deal with the world the hard way, to not be nice to it. The only person he's nice to that's not in his cabin is Blake of the Apollo cabin. For the rest of the people in camp, he'll stare down and scare away, but he has a harder time with the other councilors, who he respects the older ones, but he won't ever tell them that. When he was little, he learned knife fighting from a gang member in Baltimore, so he likes knives better than swords, but when he's fighting with a sword, he'll keep a few bronze knives in handy. To the rest of his half-siblings, he's the strict father of the group. He's strict, but he'll be fair. He has a soft spot for girls and has morals about hitting them. Little known to other people, he likes Pokémon and has a rivalry with Eben and some other campers. He wants to catch them all, and it translates to his personal life because he wants to kill at least one of each monster in greek mythology. When he met a large alligator whilst on a quest in Texas, he killed it but was surprised when it turned into sand instead of gold dust. When he inquired about this to Chiron, he was told to keep quiet. He kind of looks like a hardened gang member with dark brown hair and eyes. He's got multiple scars over his arms as a result from his hard childhood, but the most noticeable scar is the one on his right hand that makes it a little deformed. Good thing he's ambidextrous.**Thanks to Kaileyrox. Sorry about how Shiloh isn't a badass little girl. I'm not good at comedic stuff like that. (sorry) but if i ever write again...that's a good idea.  
**

Toby Whitehorse Beckett – He's the vice leader of the Ares cabin. He's also 15 but he's been at camp for 5 years. He's never been the kind of person to want to be leader, which is very unusual for a child of Ares, but he puts his full effort into being the beta. The reason why is because he can't deal with the pressure with knowing that the people that follow you are in your hands like silly putty. He's a of Native American descent from Oklahoma (not from La Push, sorry you twi-hards, don't worry I like them too, but twilight really doesn't mix with anything else for me…), and his mother was into war-horse training, and I guess it seemed interesting to Ares…moving on! He truly loves his mother and he goes home during the school year. He doesn't tell anybody else but he's actually really good in the local high school and not only does he have higher than average grades, he tries to be on his best behavior. He's still gotten into a few fistfights though, mostly involving his heritage. He likes talking to select few from the other cabins, but due to the recent income of new campers, he's been staying more Ares cabin located. Other than the select few he's really cold. When he was little, he believed in the Navajo myths like First Man, First Woman, the Great-Coyote-Who-Was-Formed-in-the-Water, and the Coyote called First Angry. He especially liked the monster slayer twins, and for that reason, he has a soft spot for the Dollison twins thought they have no idea why Toby is nice to them. He also likes Tristan McLean, his mother had lots of posters around the house so he grew to like the Cherokee star. He's got that native American look like Jacob Black, but he's not really attractive. **thanks to Candykiller from The wait DON'T SPOIL ANYTHING OR I SHOOT YOU HYPOTHETICALLY. and Beckett from Beckett Daughter of Apollo...don't even know if you guys are still reading my stuff, but i have the same OC in the wait and I'm just keeping it the same y'know. WAIT. EFF. IT WAS TOBY BECKETT. NOOOOOO I LIKE TOBY WHITEHORSE NOWWWWWWW. NOOOOOOOOO MY DREAMS ARE DASHED. KK it's his indian name now...  
**

Eben Lokaran – He's 10 years old and he's been in camp for 2 years. He's tall so that he looks like he's often confused for being 14. When he goes home, he's often uncomfortable with the other children in his school because of his large size, but when he's with his cabin or with other campers, he's really comfortable. He likes talking with Robin of the Athena cabin (it's a guy), because they're from the same general area from Kentucky, and plus they are often confused as siblings. He loves Pokémon, and he'll play it with Robin and Shiloh for hours for a time. He doesn't like participating in the bullying activities of the Ares cabin, but he won't miss a chance to prove his strength. He also took karate when he was young, but he's not really good, but he's experienced enough that with a month or so of more training he would achieve a black belt. He also plays alto saxophone quite well to the disappointment to Ares. He picked up the instrument when he realized that his mother liked it when she put jazz music on the radio. He tells his mother he hates the sax but she knows that he really won't tell her outright that he likes it (which he actually does). He's actually a vegetarian due to his mother and step-father, who he's on good terms with. His parents think that he's at a music camp. He looks like a tall well built teen, he's skinny, but he's got killer muscles from karate. He's got long brown hair that needs to be cut, but he likes swishing it around to the annoyance of Shiloh and Toby. Unlike the rest of the cabin, he's got really good blue eyes that girls have voted 2nd best in the camp. He likes girls like Kylie McCarthy and he wishes she was younger. **Thanks to my Bff Eben ^^, and to my keyboard...**

Joyce Tomlinson – She's 12 years old and has been in camp for 2ish years. She's the classic tomboy. She told her teacher the first day of school that her name was Jack, and half the class is to this day confused to whether Joyce/Jack was a girl or a boy. She keeps her thoughts to herself, and she considers herself to be the weakest in the cabin but she won't say that aloud. She's quite pessimistic, but she'll open up to Toby, who is the main leader of the younger kids. She hails from Pennsylvania, and she really didn't like it there except for her biology teacher, who she still keeps in touch with via email. She actually liked school a lot, mainly the sciences, but she likes camp a lot more, and she privately asked Chiron if she could attend some classes in the city over the winter. Her mother really didn't mind her leaving the house, she just told her she was going to a boarding school. She keeps mainly to the Ares cabin, but once in a while she'll talk to the Hephaestus cabin. She's got short black hair and brown eyes, and she's embarrassed to have a flattish chest. She hopes that someday she'll be recognized as a girl, but she likes feeling equal to her boy cabin mates for the time. **Thanks to my school...and to my phone book**

Mark Verna – He's 12 years old and he's been in camp for 1 year. He likes making trouble. Out of the group he really likes trouble. He's only been in camp for one year, but he's up in the ranks not far behind the Stoll twins. His wing-man is Sherman. He goes home over the winter, but he's often sent back quickly after trying to get the record for quickest expulsion at each school he goes to. He won't tell anybody but Sherman, but he actually is a nice guy. He's really stubborn and won't listen to anybody except for Shiloh because he knows he can whoop his butt. He's a really average Joe, he considers himself to be the weakest guy in the cabin. He thought he was the second weakest until he finally realized that Joyce was a girl by learning the hard way. Walking into the shower. His mother liked trouble too, and she thinks he's in juvie, which he thinks is hilarious. Nuff said. He's got brown hair brown eyes. **Thanks to my Bff Rick riordan...and to my phonebook**

Sherman Quinn – He's 11 years old and he just got to camp a few weeks ago after a nasty fight with a hellhound in Chicago. He's not a big troublemaker, but he'll help out with Mark and together, they make the pranks for the Ares cabin. He's trying to keep his image on the low right now, and see how everybody is at the camp before building his own image. He's studying the other cabins weaknesses….He really hasn't opened up to anybody save Mark yet, so not much is known about him to the others. His mummy is from Australia, and is descended from those wonderful criminals and aboriginals from Australia. He's got a minor aussie accent. He really looks up to Toby. If anybody calls him Squirt, he gets mad. His appearance is kind of like Toby's but he has a lighter hair color and skin color. He's little over average size and he has that intimidating look. **Thanks to my Bff Rick Riordan...and to my phonebook.**

Clarisse La Rue – if you don't know, X out this tab or window. She's 12 and she just got to camp! *throw confetti into the air* Clarisse La Rue! The young girl that nobody knows about and Rick left out too much? Who is she really? Keep on reading this story and you'll find oouuuuuutttttttt. Now, if you don't know about her mom, she's a karate instructor who taught Clarisse everything she knows. She hails from the merry city of Phoenix. She's good friends with…..do I really need to say? Will, and she's disappointed that the Ares cabin isn't on the best terms with them. She doesn't mind not talking to the other cabins, because to be honest, she doesn't like them at all save the Hephaestus cabin. She wants to learn guitar, but given how the Ares cabin doesn't like music that much save Eben, she's having second thoughts. **Thanks to my bff Rick Riordan.**

* * *

**I was kinda conflicted about this…and I wanted to post the profiles after the chapter, but seeing how I haven't written the chapter yet (please private message me for insults with as much profanity as you desire, don't worry, I've heard it all from my friends xD), SPANK SPANK, **

**So anyway, takes this a treat please. **

**SOOOOO PLEASE, THIS TELLS ME A LOT Who is your favorite OC so far from the APOLLO CABINNNN? You can vote for more than one if you so desire.**

**a.) Kylie McCarthy**

**b.) Minho Jung**

**c.) Ben Dollison**

**d.) Danielle Dollison**

**e.) Blake Tyler**

**f.) Jared Nolton **

**g.) Lucy Nikola**

**i.) Amaterasu Ikeda**

**And even though I haven't incorporated them into a chapter yet, but you get the idea…Who is your favorite OC from the ARES CABIINNNNNNN? You can vote for more than one if you so desire. Eh…I guess Mark and Sherman aren't considered as OCs, but WTH? Why not?**

**a.) Shiloh Pike**

**b.) Toby Whitehorse**

**c.) Eben Lokaran**

**d.) Joyce Tomlinson**

**e.) Mark Verna**

**f.) Sherman Quinn**

**Thanks! Please answer these. It helps me a lot, so that I know who to concentrate more on. **

**Thank You (omg almost to the kahuna 100 thanks so much guys! TTwTT)  
**

**-Heta14 ^_^**


	13. Ares Cabin

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while….you can beat me up all you want. Finals are almost over, and hopefully I can update again before I go to EUROPEEEE :) not greece though. :(**

**Also, in this chapter, I do splash some colorful words around. I know some of you are sensitive about language so I'm trying, but I do add some. It's for the Ares like attitude that we know they all have :)**

**So anyway, please enjoy! **

**Thank You ^_^**

* * *

"Yeah. Well, I guess it's good we're not half siblings right?" Will said with a somewhat sad tone. His duffel bags were piled up in his arms as he walked away from the Hermes cabin with Clarisse. She shrugged.

"Whatever." Clarisse said. Will glanced toward Clarisse and gave a small smirk.

"I know that face." He said looking forward again. "Clarisse isn't going to be the big kid on the block."

He waited to have her freak out at him, or say the usual: Do you want me to punch you in the face? But instead, she said nothing and kept on walking.

"Hey, Clarisse, tell me what's wrong." He said seriously. When she didn't stop, he sighed. "Look at me Clarisse! Now!"

She reluctantly stopped in her tracks and gave a glare back to Will. Her eyebrows were narrowed and she looked extremely annoyed.

"Alright." She said sarcastically. "So I'm Ares's kid right?"

Will nodded slowly, not really sure of what she was trying to explain. What's to be scared of?

"So imagine five or six other kids, exactly like me, put into one cabin." She said her voice dripping with dread. Will did try to imagine it, every time Clarisse got in the proximity of a boy that was getting near her height, she would get tense, and if the smallest chance arose to start a fight, Will knew what would happen.

"Come on Clarisse, there's already in charge of the cabin. That big guy…what's his name again? Sherry?" Will said. "So just be nice to him, and don't argue with him, you should be good right?"

Clarisse stayed silent.

"You do know I go to the same camp as you right?" Will said giving a quirky smile that Clarisse thought looked ridiculous. She snorted.

"Yeah, I can confide my girly feely feelings with a girly wimpy guy." She said laughing, Will joined in.

"Fine," Will said, "Just find me if you need support. I don't think I can beat anybody larger than you with my skills though."

"Whatever." Clarisse said heading toward the cabin that looked like somebody had done a bad paint job with red, and with a boar's head on the front. She trudged up to it while Will looked at the boar above the door and shuddered, and hurried to his own cabin.

She breathed out slowly to calm herself, and then she knocked on the door. Two seconds later, the door swung open, surprising Clarisse. Standing there was probably the most badass teenage boy she had ever seen in her life. He wasn't tall, but he was imposing with his piercing brown eyes, and brown hair that was buzz cut. He wore a long black sleeved shirt even though it was almost summer.

_First impressions first impressions first impressions_ Mrs. La Rue stern voice chanted in Clarisse's head.

_Just be nice to him, you should be good right? _Will said nervously in Clarisse's head. She mentally rolled her eyes and pushed him away.

_First impression, be nice, but don't look weak._ She told herself, mentally gulping at the imposing boy standing in front of her. She long had controlled how to disconnect her face from what she was thinking inside. Clarisse hoped that she didn't look like a scared rabbit at the moment.

"Are you Shiloh?" She said calmly to the teen that looked like that he could beat her up at any second.

"Yeah, you're Clarisse right?" Shiloh said. She nodded. He held his hand out to shake hers, and she nearly gasped. His right hand had multiple scars, and parts of his flesh that was gouged out. It looked like his hand went through a meat grinder and came back out again surprisingly in one piece. She shook his hand before it became awkward and he opened the door further and Clarisse lugged her stuff in.

Along the walls, there were some band posters, and on the back wall, there was a white board, that along the top said: REVENGE BOARD. And had various names written on the board. She glanced around, not the cleanest cabin, but it was somewhat organized. She noticed how there was one other girl about her age, and she sighed inside, at least another girl was in this cabin.

Shiloh snapped his fingers and everybody's head turned toward the newcomer.

"Guys. This is Clarisse. Clarisse, this is the group of the most angsty, lazy, annoying-"Shiloh said seriously, but Clarisse could tell that he was joking. The kid closest to Shiloh sighed in mock horror and fell onto his bed.

"Come on Shiloh. We're not that bad!" He said with a chuckle. Shiloh rolled his eyes, and plopped down on his own bed which was across from the kid that just spoke out. The kid that did speak out got up in front of Clarisse.

"I am Toby." He said with an awkward grin. Toby looked like he was Native American, and though he wasn't as tough built as Shiloh, he was taller and still looked like he could beat up almost anybody.

"Toby is mean and heartless." Another boy called from his bed. Toby rolled his eyes. Clarisse noticed the boy on the bed was talking with the girl. She also noticed that he looked the most out of place in the Ares cabin. With his lanky like build, he looked like a normal, maybe even skinny person. But Clarisse wasn't fooled. She could tell he did karate just like her. Just from the way that he moved around as he got up.

He had brown hair that was on the longish side, and it was cut so that it would get in his eyes sometimes. To prove Clarisse's observation, he swished his hair instinctively to get the hair out of his eyes. He had really, unnaturally blueish green eyes, even Clarisse thought that his eyes were good looking even though she was never a sucker for good eyes.

He walked a few more steps towards her and then she found his fist flying toward her face, she quickly dodged it and put his arm in a hold.

"Ow Ow Ow. I knew you could do karate." He said with a grimace. "You can let go now."

Clarisse didn't let go. He sighed.

"Sorry." He mumbled. She smiled and let go of his arm.

"It's all cool. I knew you could do karate too." She said with a grin, she liked this half sibling. He grinned back, while Toby grumbled.

"I swear the gods made a mistake putting Eben in our cabin. He's too…." Toby trailed off thinking of the word.

"Obnoixously happy?" Eben said with a grin on his face. Toby pointed his finger at Eben.

"Those words are perfect." Toby said. "You act like a giddy Apollo kid."

To that comment Eben scowled while Clarisse tilted her head with curiosity.

"What's the deal with the Apollo kids?" She said curiously. Eben just shrugged.

"I dunno." He said. "We've never really been on good terms since the Pork incident. I'm vegetarian by the way too, it was _not _fun."

Eben turned suddenly to the girl sitting on the bunk bed, and she looked up warily from her book.

"Joyce!" He said in a happy voice.

"What." She said with a glare that said, I really don't care, and I hate you, at the same time.

"Introduce yourself!" Eben said again in an annoying tone. Clarisse chuckled. So he was probably the classic ice breaker and cabin clown. Jocye gave a sarcastic smile to Eben, then she got off the bed and held her hand to Clarisse with less sarcastic smile.

"You heard him. The name's Joyce. My last name's Tomlinson though." She said with a smile shaking Clarisse's hand.

"Thanks for coming here." She said with an unsarcastic grin. "These boys do give reason for the Ares's patron animal to be the pig."

Clarisse laughed.

"Thanks for being here." Clarisse said letting go of Joyce's hand. "I'm glad I'm not the only girl."

Joyce smiled back, and turned to the empty bunk beds that had two sleeping bags across from each other. She gave a frown and turned to Shiloh who was bored and playing on a Nintendo DS.

"Shi, where's Mark and Sherman?" Joyce said in a mock worried tone. Shiloh sighed and got up to see whether they were really gone or not.

"Crap. If they do anything else Chiron will kill me. Especially after curfew." Shiloh said a bit nervously looking at his watch. Joyce rolled her eyes, and turned back to Clarisse.

"Don't worry. You're not missing much, only two of the wimpiest annoying Ares campers in all of history. Their names are Mark and Sherman." Joyce said.

"I thought I was the most annoying." Eben said sadly from his bunk, he too had pulled out a Nintendo DS. Joyce rolled her eyes.

"You're not innately annoying. You try to be annoying." Joyce said. She turned to a free bunk that was near Joyce and opposite of Sherman and Mark.

"You can have this bed Clarisse." Joyce said with a smile.

"Thanks." Clarisse said with a quick smile, and she plopped her duffel bag onto the bunk. Joyce got the idea that Clarisse smiles were rare and grinned back.

"So." Clarisse said standing back up. "Any rules that I should know?"

"What happens in the cabin stays in the cabin." Toby said first. "Dude, we're _so_ different when we're in front of other people. We gotta make a good impression. So don't be overly friendly. Just to one to five people from random cabins."

"No blabbing strategies about capture the flag." Eben pointed out.

"If someone harasses you in any, I mean _any_ way." Shiloh said. "Put his or her name and what he or she did on the Revenge Board."

"Sweet." Clarisse said.

"I know." Shiloh said with a smile. "If one person messes with somebody from the Ares cabin, we mess with them."

"Any other beating up rules?" Clarisse asked.

" Though dad likes us keeping the 'bully anybody without any good reason', we don't like following that philosophy completely. Heck, we don't like completely acting like Dad, we're not him. I mean, look at Eben, he looks like he should be in the Athena cabin with his brains or the Apollo with his sax skills, and he has a crush on that Apollo girl. So, no beating up random campers." Shiloh said.

"Shame." Toby said from his bunk sadly, and Shiloh rolled his eyes.

"Thanks for the compliments Shi. And by the way it's not a crush." Eben said slightly blushing, and he picked up a thick history book that was hidden under his bed.

"But it's not a bad idea to mess with the cocky new campers that think they can waltz in and do whatever the hell they want. They gotta earn their way up the totem pole." Shiloh said with a grin.

"Actually," Eben started off, "For those Alaskan people, totem poles-"

"I don't care smarty pants." Toby cut Eben off. Eben stuck his tongue out at Toby. Clarisse laughed.

"So basically, don't start fights, and don't tell anybody what we're like right now?" Clarisse said.

The whole cabin nodded.

"We gotta keep the whole 'tough camper' attitude up around camp. It makes Dad happy. At least we can show each other what we like in here." Shiloh said, and to Clarisse, he talked in a sad tone. Shiloh shrugged.

"Gotta do what we gotta do." He sighed. "So, remember, tomorrow morning, we're going the daily five mile run around camp. Get up at 6. Got it?"

The entire cabin nodded, Clarisse did too. This must be a normal thing. She liked it, keeping in shape was an important thing.

"Good. Toby, I'm heading out to find Sherman and Mark. Knowing the tykes they're probably asleep in the armory. You're in charge till I get back." Shiloh said, and with that, he opened the door and head out into the night.

"You all unpacked Clarisse?" Toby said, his hand hovering over the lights switch at the front of the cabin near the foot of his bed. Clarisse nodded, and pulled out her pillow and ipod.

"I'm all good." She said.

"Lights out!" Toby called out to the remaining Ares campers in the cabin.

Clarisse got into her sleeping band and untangled her ipod earphones. She looked around the cabin and saw that nobody was really asleep. Shiloh just crept in silently with two young looking boys about Clarisse's age. She guessed they were Sherman and Mark. They tip toed past Clarisse and got into their own bunks. She noticed that Shiloh was turning on his DS again and saw that he was playing Pokémon. Toby was actually trying to go to sleep. Eben was reading under the covers with a flash light. Joyce was also reading a book under her covers, Clarisse could just make out that it was a really thick Biology textbook.

She buried herself deeper within her sleeping bag and looked at her ipod screen which lit up the entire mini cave she created. She scrolled down the artist list. Maybe some Linkin park would be good before she went to sleep.

She clicked on that and was instantly graced with Iridescent. As she lay in her bunk, she wondered how Will was doing in the Apollo cabin. This cabin wasn't as bad as she thought it was going to be.

* * *

**So how did you like it? So I kinda got lazy at the end and cut off Sherman and Mark, but I'm kind of going to use them as fillers for now. I don't like writing about boys beating up other campers. Maybe when they're older, since 11 and 12 seem to be the average beginner age at the camp. **

**Sorry if you don't like the whole, personality rebellion that Shiloh's leading. He thinks that acting bad is something the Ares cabin has always done to please Ares, and that it's just hurting their conscience. So instead to win both ways, in the cabin they can relax and not keep up the tough camper attitude and when they're outside of it, they can act the way Ares wants them to act. Ares doesn't really mind though about what their kids think of each other, just of how the other gods kids see his. **

**So once again, just wondering, what's your favorite OC or modified character so far? You can answer with more than one.**

**A.) Lee Flectcher the Apollo Leader**

**B.) Mike Yew the high strung**

**C.) Kylie McCarthy the awesome Apollo girl**

**D.) Minho Jung the Asian Apollo guy**

**E.) Ben Dollison the more sensible of the twins**

**F.) Danielle Dollison the more talkative of the twins**

**G.) Blake Tyler the pessimistic guy**

**H.) Jared Nolton the average Apollo guy **

**I.) Amaterasu Ikeda the shy Asian**

**J.) Shiloh Pike the Ares Leader**

**K.) Toby Whitehorse the cold Ares guy**

**L.) Eben Lokaran the guy that's the polar opposite of an Ares camper**

**M.) Joyce Tomlinson the ultimate tomgirl.**

**Meh. **

**N.) Mark as thing 1**

**O.) Sherman as thing 2**

**Thank you! And Please review with your answer, and tell me how you think I'm doing. Every review is the equivalent of Nutella to meeeeee. **

**Thank you**

**-heta14 ^_^**


	14. Sunrise

**Hey! I'm back! I'm not making a long AN here, so just enjoy and read and review please!**

**Thank You**

**-Heta14 ^_^**

* * *

Will woke up in confusion. Where was he? It took him a few seconds to remember. Right. He was at Camp Half-Blood. He stifled a yawn and stretched, cracking many bones in his back and elbows. He also looked at the clock in surprise. Why did he wake up 5 o' clock in the morning today?

He quietly got out of the bed, not wanting to disturb the other kids in the cabin. _Huh…they're my half siblings. That's weird to contemplate._ Realizing it was a bit chilly, Will grabbed one of the hoodies he packed yesterday. _ Even though it felt like a month ago._

After being in the fresh morning air for a moment, he figured it would be satisfactory enough if he sat on the front step of the cabin. It was satisfactory enough. He watched calmly as the sky turned from a light navy blue, to a light shade of pink where the sun was about to rise. The clouds turned brilliant kinds of colors as the light from the sun that was still below the horizon came out. Finally, the tip of the sun peeked over the water and began rising.

Will was so engrossed in the, to him epic, sunrise, that he didn't notice another camper standing next to him. The camper looked down and noticed that Will was gawking at him and chuckled.

"Finally noticed I was here huh?" He said with a grin. Will flushed and turned to look at the sun which was considerably higher than at the beginning of his morning.

"How long were you there for?" Will muttered sulkily. The other camper shrugged.

"Since the sun's been up." He said nonchalantly. After a moment of silence, the camper asked another question.

"How're you liking camp so far?" He asked. Will thought about it. _I mean, there isn't anything to not like about this camp _so far_, but I guess not being with Clarisse is a downer but I can't tell him about that…._Will thought.

"I like it." Will said shortly, still watching the sun. The camper smiled.

"I'm glad you like it." Will shrugged.

"Me too." There was more silence as the pair observed the sunrise, now losing it's majestic effect now that the sun was fully over the horizon.

"By the way, what's your-" Will said turning his head toward the camper, only to realize he was gone. Will stared at the empty space in confusion. Had he slipped away as soon as he had come?

Suddenly, his head jerked to the left without him telling his head to. His cheek stung.

And his eyes opened immediately.

"Wha…?" Will mumbled as he sat up in his bed, caressing his check. Next to his bed stood Minho and Lucy.

"I _told_ you to not slap him Lucy!" Minho said sternly with his hands on his hips and eyes narrowed. Lucy stood facing him oppositely with her eyes narrow also.

"I didn't _mean_ too! I'm serious Minhooooooo." Lucy said back sticking her tongue out at the very end. She saw out of the corner of her eye Will sit up and rubbing his cheek.

"Will! I'm really sorry! Minho told me to wake you up, and you weren't waking up to more conventional methods ie. Shaking or poking. I didn't mean to slap you that hard. I'm really sorry if it hurts, if you want I can-"Lucy rambled on. Minho rolled his eyes, but he had hints of a smile on his face.

"It's alright Lucy," Will said chuckling. "Geez, you only slapped me. No big deal."

Will looked out the window, and ignored Minho and Lucy's banter about the effectiveness of waking one up. The sun was already up. It felt like such a realistic dream to Will he thought it actually happened.

Minho realized that Will was in a more awake state than earlier, and turned away from Lucy to face Will.

"Will, we should start heading for breakfast, the rest of the cabin's already down there." Minho said tapping his watch on his wrist to emphasize that they were short on time.

"Roger." Will muttered. Will thought he was still half asleep, but waking up at 7 wasn't that much of a big deal. The only reason he was so tired because he was so exhausted from yesterday…

Will grabbed the same hoodie that he grabbed during his "dream." As he jogged out of the cabin with Lucy and Minho, who was frantically glancing at his watch ever two seconds, he wondered if the camper was actually somebody currently at the camp.

* * *

"HE WASN'T EVEN IN TROUBLE?" The man screamed at his son. "And you _still _visited him!"

"Sorry dad." Apollo said, rolling his eyes. _Drama king…._ He thought

"Whatever. It's not like this is the 1000th time you've broken the rules." Zues said sighing, putting his fingers on the bridge of his nose in exhaustion. "As present day teenagers would say: nbd."

Apollo snickered.

* * *

"There's the sleepyhead." Kylie said playfully as he sat across from her at the table. She had her black hoodie up over her head, trying to hide the tangle of blond hair that was extremely obvious.

"Mornin' Kylie." Will said panting slightly. Minho had made Lucy and himself run up the hill to make sure they were on time, which in Minho's book meant early. She put her head on her hands and stared at Will, who became very self-conscious.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" He said nervously, wiping his face quickly with his hand. She laughed.

"Nah." She said. "Though you do have one heck of a bed head." She added cracking up.

Will blushed, and quickly tried patting his hair down so that it had some sort of shape. Some kid got up from the Athena table and walked over to their own. Will watched him curiously, because the camper that was walking toward them had completely black hair and he was asian. Which wasn't abnormal, but seeing how he just came from a table full of curly blonde hair kids, it stuck out like a sore thumb. There was one other girl with black hair too.

"Hey Kylie." The camper said sitting next to Will, and across from Kylie also. Kylie immediately tensed up, and was it Will, or was she blushing.

"Hi Paul." She said. "What're you doing here?"

"Well, I was just wondering, remember you said you would lend me your Linkin Park CDs…?" Paul trailed off. Kylie's face turned from confusement to fake horror.

"Shoot. I totally forgot, I'll give them to you at lunch." She blurted out, going slightly more obviously red. Paul smiled.

"Nah. It's cool. Just reminding you." He said grinning. Paul turned to Will, who during the conversation was listening quietly.

"So you're the newbie?" Paul said. "I'm Paul Nguyen. As you can see I'm one of the 'black sheep' of the Athena cabin."

"I'm Will Solace." Will said. Paul got up.

"Well, see you guys around." He said waving. As he got up, Jared noticed that Paul was there and stood up.

"PAUL! REMATCH FREE TIME TODAY." Jared said standing on top of the seat and pointing menancingly at the at first confused asain. When Paul understood the inside joke he pointed back at Jared dramatically.

"I ACCEPT!" He said, trying not to crack up. Jared nodded approvingly, and sat back down in his seat.

"What was that about?" Will asked curiously as he watched Paul walk back to the Athena table. Kylie was about to answer when Jared cut her off.

"Kylie likeeeeessssss Paul." Jared said in a teasing tone. Kylie turned redder.

"SHUT UP." She hissed. Jared laughed again, and turned away to talk to Blake. Changing the subject, Will decided to talk about something different.

"So what was that about again?" Will said, Kylie flushed even deeper. "I meant about the whole Jared Paul thing!" He added quickly.

Kylies color turned down and she rolled her eyes.

"The guys have a nasty addiction to Pokémon. Don't ask about unless you want your ears bored off."

Lee stood up at the head of the table, and Will and the others looked at him. Lee held a piece of paper in his hand.

"Alright guys, you know the deal for the morning, Advanced Archery at 8:30 and Remedial Swordplay at 11:00 for um…most of the cabin. Minho, Jared, and Amaterasu, instead you have stables at 11:00." Lee said quietly at the end giving somewhat sulky glares at Minho, Jared, and Amaterasu.

"Why is some of the cabin not in remedial swordplay?" Will asked curiously directed toward Lee. Lee's expression turned a bit sour.

"It's because we're better at him with swords!" Jared said playfully, watching Lee's expression turn even more sour.

"Shut up." He said stubbornly, not denying it.

"No, it is because we has more experience." Amaterasu said, tilting her head in confusion. "I meant have. Sorry."

"Have you handled a sword before?" Lee asked Will, changing the subject.

"Um…I don't like using one, but I've used one before." Will said, trying not to remember that particular day in Mrs. La Rue's dojo. Lee smiled.

"Good, you'll do just fine along the rest of us." Lee said with a grin, as the rest of the cabin groaned.

* * *

**So yeah….EUROPE WAS AWESOME. And now I have a job…yay. So timing is just wonderful. If anybody has read Founding Brothers by Joseph Ellis, please help me. I can't read that book without wanted to kill myself.**

**I went to France, Netherlands, Denmark, Germany, Austria, and Switzerland, and it was such an amazing experience…Let's just say I was very happy to go. I saw some familiar landmarks in Paris (glass pyramid you kane chronicle people? xD), but we mostly kept to the small mountainous villages when we were in the Alps area.**

**Sorry for leaving so long, and hopefully it'll never happen again.**

**So should I switch back and forth between Clarisse and Will…? I mean, this story is ABOUT Will…meh. I might play around, but mostly Will 3rd person and maybe some Clarisse once in a while. What should I do? Tell me in a review or PM.**

**Oh my gosh I was really close to forgetting Halley Chan of the Athena cabin…I was going to make Paul the only one then I remembered about Halley….if you don't' know what I'm talking about read "The Wait" by me please ^^.**

**gosh that was a long AN**

**Thank You!**

**-Heta14 ^_^**


	15. All My Troubles Seemed So Far Away

**Sorry I haven't updated like at all. :P **

**Please enjoy.**

**-heta14**

* * *

**Few weeks later**

It took a while to find Clarisse. The camp only gave a limited free time period each day, and Will finally decided he would search out his best friend and have a chat with her after a week of being busy with the Apollo campers. He slipped out of the cabin after his siblings decided that a game of apples of apples would be a good way to pass the time. Will had better things to do than play apples to apples. He thought he would check the training area. What else could the ares cabin want to do other than train. Nobody was there. He checked the volleyball courts and stables. Not there either. After a great deal of concentrating, he thought it would be worthwhile to actually check the blood red cabin with barbed wire that housed the dozen of the scariest looking kids (and clarrise) in the world.

He walked warily up to the front of the cabin where the stuffed boar head stared Will down as if it was edible. Boa_rs were herbivores right? _Will thought nervously. Inside the cabin, he heard loud voices talking and the lryics to American Idiot and smiled to himself. At least they knew what some good music was.

Not knowing what else to do, Will gave a knock on the door of the cabin, and the voices of the cabin went silent even though the music still played.

_Maybe I'll go…_ Will thought hastily, but almost immediately, a large high school sized kid opened the door and was tall enough that he was practically looking down at Will.

"What do you want?" He said in a almost angry voice.

"Uh….is Clarisse in there? I'm assuming you're Shiloh?" Will said in a weak voice.

"Yes she is." Shiloh said. There was silence as Will stood out on the porch as Shiloh stared him down.

"Can I see her?" Will said. "Please." He added quickly. Shiloh studied Will for a moment, and then called to the back of the cabin.

"Clarisse, your friend's here for you." Shiloh said. He moved out of the way and Clarisse jogged out of the cabin. Will tried looking around Shiloh to see the inside of the cabin, but he effectively blocked the doorway with his body.

"Come on Will," Clarisse said grouchily, and she pulled Will away from the cabin where Shiloh was still staring Will down.

"Wow, cheery cabin." Will said sarcastically. Clarrisse rolled her eyes.

_What crappy timing. He almost saw us making the play doh sculptures. Play doh isn't very Ares-y, but it smells so good…and it's so fun to play with._ Clarisse thought to herself.

"Whatever." She said moodily. Will stopped walking, and stared at Clarisse.

"Seriously Clarisse, what is _wrong _with you?" Will said. "I know I haven't seen you much over the past few weeks, but I feel like you've gotten so distant from me. Tell me what's wrong, please!"

"Nothing's wrong!" Clarisse said. "My cabin is awesome. What's with your cabin? Guitars and poems all over the place? Finally happy that you're with people like you? Now you don't have to deal with the girl that likes punk?"

Will looked shocked. His mood then turned cold, colder than what Clarisse hadn't seen before, but his blue eyes immediately became saddened. She immediately regretted what she said.

"Wait. Will, that's not what I meant." She blurted out.

"Really?" Will said. "Or maybe I was the idealistic romantic surfer boy holding _you _back?"

"No! You're still my best friend, it's just now I've got other friends that are more like me now. I feel like I really belong with all of them." Clarisse exclaimed. " Are you getting _jealous_ of my cabin? I mean, you don't know what I've heard about the Apollo cabin. They're a bunch of hippie freaks. You're not like them."

"Look Clarisse, I still consider you as my best friend. But we're not hippie freaks. I've heard things about the Ares cabin too! I've heard they're a bunch of badass bullies. I KNOW you're not like them. Please don't act like them." Will practically shouted. "Please, I'm trying to find reasons to still be friends with you, but with your current attitude it's being hard. I don't want to lose you Clarisse! We've been friends since forever!"

"Fine." Clarisee said. "but I don't need you. I've got the rest of my cabin now."

There was a long silence as Will absorbed what she was saying.

"W-what Clarisse?" Will whispered.

"You heard me." Clarissed again emphasizing each word. "If you're going to hate on my cabin so be it. I don't need a blubbering sissy crybaby friend that can't beat me in a fight."

"No." Will said again. "Come on, please, this is some sick joke. Shiloh told you to do this."

"He didn't." Clarisse said. "Don't assume my cabin would do shit like this. I thought we were friends Will, but if you're going to be with the Apollo kids, fine."

She started walking away towards her cabin.

"How on earth did you become like this in three weeks Clarisse?" Will said from behind. She stoped with her back facing Will.

"Because, the Ares cabin can do fine by themselves." And she kept on walking.

Will did something that very few 12 year old boys seldom do.

He cried.

* * *

"Clarisse, what the hell did you just do?" Eben said as soon as she walked into the cabin, and fell onto her bunk. The rest of the cabin were nowhere to be seen, they probably saw Clarisse and decided to leave before things got messy.

"I just broke off ties with my only friend." She said bitterly as she threw her pillow against the wall.

"That's the obvious. Why'd you do it?" Eben said as he rolled his eyes. She stayed silent.

"I have my reasons." She said coldly. Eben stared her in the eyes.

"It better be a damn good reason. Look, I know that Toby and Shiloh enforce the Ares personality, but you know you can have friends other than us, even if it is that Apol-"

"Shut up." Clarisse said. Eben stopped talking.

"You know Clarisse. I'm going to leave now. And you can do whatever the hell you want right now." Eben stalked out of the cabin door, and it slammed shut behind him. As soon as he left, she went into the soundproof room that was under the cabin Joyce showed her a few days ago. Joyce told her it was great for tantrums that Toby threw once in a while when he didn't get to fight who ever he wanted.

She bolted the door and slid to the floor, and did something she swore not to do ever. Especially since getting that dream from Ares about not disappointing him.

She cried.

* * *

Will was still sniffling when he was rummaging through his luggage that he brought from home.

_It has to be in here somewhere. I knew I brought it along with me. Here it is…_He thought as he found the music folder that was somewhat crinkled at the bottom of the bag he hastily put his trumpet case and other clothes in.

He opened the folder and had to fight back another wave of tears. At the top of the paper was in very crude five year old's writing, was

Crawling Linkin Park.

He flipped through the pages. Foo fighters, Beatles, All Time Low, The Who, Led Zepplin, Aerosmith, V.O.A, Muse, even some death metal band that he listened to once, Dethrok, was there.

He was about to crumple the pages of songs when he realized he shouldn't destroy it. He ran out of the cabin, and unexpectedly saw a tall lanky kid loitering infront of the cabin.

Slightly embarrased, Will whiped his eyes, and stared defiantly in the seemingly older kid's eyes.

"What do you want?" He said shakily. The other kid sighed and held his hand out.

"I'm Eben Lokaran," He paused. "Son of Ares."

"I don't want to do anything involving your cabin." Will said somewhat sourly, Will thought to himself that Ares was possibly the last cabin he would guess this tall lanky kid would be in. Eben grumbled.

"Look, don't blame her." Eben said. "I know you guys are-"

"were." Will interrupted. Eben gave a sigh.

"_were_ good friends." He stared Will. "But what I'm about to tell you, you must not tell anybody else."

Will listened intently.

"Ares…" Eben started, "has taken an unusual amount of interest in Clarisse. Just keep that in mind, and think about how that affects Clarisse. Just saying."

Eben started walking back towards the blood red cabin.

"Wait!" Will said. He scribbled something on the paper he was holding in his hand and handed it to Eben.

"Please give this to Clarisse. It's for the better." Will explained. "and…I guess I should say thanks."

Eben nodded with agreement and headed back into the cabin.

* * *

"Back again Eben?" Clarisse said sourly. Eben snorted.

"Whatever Clarisse. Your friend wanted me to give you this." Eben tossed the list onto her bed and stalked right back out the front door.

Her eyes widened as she read the top of the paper, written in crude five year old writing.

Crawling Linkin Park.

She almost ripped the paper until she suddenly realized the list was different from before, some things underlined that weren't underlined.

What I've Done Linkin Park

Help! The Beatles

Let It Be The Beatles

We Can Work It Out The Beatles

I Feel Fine The Beatles

Yesterday The Beatles

About here she chuckled even though there were so many more songs underlined, typical Will. He only underlined the songs that he liked. She sadly looked at the list.

A part of her wanted to burn it. If ares found out…but the other part of her wanted to keep it so she could read it everyday and remember what a horrible person she was. In the end, she decided to put the list at the bottom of her designated drawer, so that it would be kept hidden, but still exist.

But she only put it away before she made a playlist called: YOU SUCK, CLARISSE on her ipod, and put all the songs Will underlined on it.

* * *

**Okay…so the fact of this is Ares is being a mean (insert horrible awful curse words here). He sent dreams to Clarisse that she could be great blah blah blah but she needs to cut off all ties to Will. A small part of me cried while writing this.**

**So after this there's going to be a time jump, I haven't decided yet, but after this I don't want filler chapters, I want a moving plot. **

**Peace out home dawgs.**

**Btw. Son of neptune was awesome! Frank Zhang is definitely my favorite new character. Seeing how he's half asian, I see a lot of myself in him, though I'm not nearly as brave. (: Hazel's pretty badass too. And percy. Please, I fell in love with him ages ago. But I was reading the Lost hero, and Will does a pretty good job with doing the whole intro thing with Leo xD. Will is still my faves guys.**

**Please be kind enough to review, because it's the equivalent to nutella to me (insert heart)**

**Thanks for reading this**

**-Heta14^_^**


	16. Of Fried Potatoes

**I know it's been a while :( but please enjoy ^_^**

* * *

Kylie had spent the majority of the morning observing Will. For the past few days he did look a bit down. She considered it her responsibility as the oldest female camper in the Apollo cabin to look after her younger half-siblings. Mike and Lee were always too busy bickering and worrying about their training to really look after the kids. Lee more so than Mike. Mike was just a sour lemon in Kylie's point of view, but if you added sugar and watered him down he would be a lot sweeter. Though Mike would only be nice when hedgehogs could fly.

"Kylie," Lee said coming up to her at her bunk. She quickly looked away from Will and tried her best to look like she was tying her sandles.

"What?" She said somewhat tartly and she stood up. Lee gave her a glare for her bit of rebellious side, he then nodded in the direction of Will who was still getting ready for the day.

"How's he doing ?" Lee said. Kylie shrugged.

"I'm guessing it had to do with that girl he was with when he came." Kylie said. Lee grimaced.

"She's in the Ares cabin now, right?" Lee said somewhat remorsefully. Kylie reluctantly agreed. He sighed.

"Nothing we can do about that…" Lee said somewhat sadly looking at the young camper who was beginning to become aware at the two older campers observing him.

"Okay guys, breakfast!" Lee said quickly heading out the front of the cabin with Mike following him. Kylie always waited for the last camper to leave the cabin before taking the back, today it was Will.

"Feeling okay Will?" Kylie said giving him a grin. Will rolled his eyes.

"Yeah I'm fine." Will said shortly. Kylie pouted.

"That's what you say." Kylie accused softly, and Will fell silent.

* * *

_Apollo_ Will thought silently as he pushed in some of the fried potatoes from his plate. Lee had fidgeted at the thought of offering a god a fried modern food, but fried potatoes were _good._ Gods must get tired of grapes, bread, and apples after a while.

He headed back to his seat and spotted Clarisse over at the Ares table. Their eyes caught each other for a split second before Will quickly turned away and hurried away to his table.

"Hey! What are you looking at Chicken kid?" One of the Ares kids called out. Will spun around and saw that it was one of the larger campers at the table. All the Ares kids were staring at him now, and he noticed that Clarisse was too. The only person that didn't seem like he was trying to give Will the death glare was probably Eben.

Eben stared at Will dead in the face and mouthed: _remember._

Eben then turned his attention back to the oatmeal slightly steaming in the bowl in front of him.

"Um…I" Will stammered. Maybe this was how deer felt like in the headlights of cars. He suddenly felt somebody stand up from behind him.

"You looking for a fight Toby?" Jared said sharply from behind Will. The Ares Camper Will assumed was Toby got up from the table, no other Ares campers tried to stop him.

"Stop it Jared!" Blake said standing up, and he gave Jared a shake on the shoulders. "Clear your head for gods sake." He then turned to Toby.

"You better clear that head of yours too. Or I'll be the next one coming after you." Blake said. Another kid laughed from the Ares table.

"Dude! All Tobs did was call the kid Chicken kid! No big deal Mr. tight string surfer kid." He said laughing. His laughter died out as every Apollo kid stared him down. Will could see out of the corner of his eye, Eben slapping himself in the forehead.

"Guys, it's alright." Will said, regaining some of his brain functions. He sat down and started eating the rest of his potatoes. "It's not worth it."

Jared gave the general table a disgusted look and sat back down, noticeably more high strung than before. Blake was not as enthusiastic and he was planning on how to calm down Jared down. The rest of the Ares paid their attention back to their food like nothing had happened.

After a while, Will thought it would be safe to sneak a look back at the Ares table. He somewhat hid behind Minho's body to sneak a peek. He almost hid again, because Clarrisee was looking at him too.

She didn't glare this time, and she mouthed _sorry_ quickly before going back to talking loudly with her half siblings.

"Something wrong?" Minho said looking at Will who immediately repositioned himself to look like he was eating food and not spying on the Ares table again.

"No." Will said quickly. One thought ran through his head. Clarisse really didn't hate him. Even thought the rest of the cabin did. Will tried not to think about the latter.

* * *

**Sorry guys :( AP history, AP bio and AP english take alot of time out of me. Not to mention marching band...but pay no mind! as of Nov. 13th Band shall be over. :D if any of yous are going to be at Millersville University watch out for the band that has a GOOD AWESOME train themed show. **

**Other than that, I'm probs going to do a few time jumps, ect. I really don't know yet****, but i know some characters have to die and i'm kinda procrastinating because i really dont' want to work on that. i promise i'll try to update as much as i can.  
**

**Please review, cause it's the equiv of nutella to me :D **

****-**heta14^_^**


	17. Staying Up Late

**Haven't been on for a while….please don't kill me? :/**

* * *

Flash-forward of a 4 years, give or take a few months. As you can tell, I'm not big on the time details.

* * *

Will sat in front of the cabin computer in an old gray t-shirt and a pair of old basketball shorts. It was about midnight, not a good time for a child of Apollo to be awake. The screen illuminated the keyboard in front of him as he clicked and clicked endlessly on the websites before him. Sometimes surfing the internet was fun, it gave him a sense of…what he wasn't. How would it be like if he had lived his life in Arizona…? Would he be just another normal kid with a facebook? Maybe he would be lucky enough to have a car. Heck, maybe he would have a hot looking girlfriend.

_No. That's an over imaginative mind I have. _Will thought to himself with a chuckle. He wondered why he didn't have a notification from Facebook in a while; he cussed slightly as checked his tabs and saw that it was open in the first place. His mother could have been on and he wouldn't have even seen it.

Chiron was reluctant about the entire "social networking" introduction into Camp Half-Blood. Like a concerned parent, he was worried about demigods getting tracked by monsters on Facebook. To this, many of the campers had somewhat made an argument. Some parents did not have the ways to communicate via Iris messaging, and some campers wanted to stay in touch with their friends from school or childhoods. Chiron eventually gave in, and let each cabin have one computer on the account that each camper would do their best to keep their information private. He had even made the entire camp sign a contract doing so before allowing the campers internet access.

Will sighed as he thought over that terrible ordeal. At least he got to talk to his mother. He clicked on her link to her profile and scrolled down, stalking his mother's actions for the day. A few statuses about the weather, a few more likes about some actors that were in the movies that she most recently saw, the norm.

With a quick smile he saw that she added some photos up on facebook. He clicked the album and saw his mother's smiling face. Staring at the picture for a bit he leaned back in the chair. Suddenly, he heard a rustling behind him, and he quickly closed the tab, and swiveled around to see Lucy rubbing her eyes.

"Will?" She said squinting.

"Who else would it be?" Will said wryly, turning back to the computer screen.

"You know that I need glasses." She said a bit sourly. "You should also know that you should be in bed." Lucy said walking forward and taking the seat next to Will.

"Then why are you up?" Will asked. Lucy shrugged. She pulled the blanket that she brought with her closer around her.

"Can't sleep." She mumbled. Will snickered.

"Then that's my reason too." He said with a smile. She glared at him for a moment and sighed, and watched Will type furiously.

"Can you at least go on our youtube channel?" Lucy said in a bored tone. Will cracked a smile. It had been Minho's idea to make a channel because his mother was obsessed about his "music camp" in America. Chiron had also reluctantly agreed to this to keep the appearances up for parents that were kept ignorant about the true nature of the camp.

Will scrolled through the video posts. Most of the videos from the beginning were of Minho playing piano songs because that's what his mother like the most. Then one day without anybody, one of the campers in the cabin had uploaded a video of themselves jamming out on the violin with one of the random spurts of energy and ADHD they all had. It had been Kylie.

He clicked on the video. Immediately, Kylies face appeared on the screen up close and her blue eyes similar to all her half siblings covered most of the screen. She pulled out and tapped the camera a few times shaking it vigorously.

"Hey. Is this thing working? Ohhhhh the red buttons on so that means it's…it's working!" She said frantically, she propped the camera on one of the dressers in the cabin. Grabbing her violin, and pushing her wavy blonde hair out of the way she stared into the camera again.

"Hello World! I'm….Kylie!" Kylie said with a big grin. "Um…I'm an attendee here at, at, at….Chiron's Music Institute here with my good friend Minho! Uh. I guess Mrs. Cho will be watching this too. Hello Mrs. Cho! I know some Korean…Saranghae? Ha ha ha ha I'm sorry if I pronounced that wrong. But I made this song randomly guys! I was just practicing with some of my other um musical friends…and I decided I would make this video. I heard of these guys called 2cellos, and I decided I would be as badass as them. So here's Resistance Muse cover by 2cellos."

Kylie on the screen got her bow and placed it on the violin, and just as she was about to start playing, Lucy grabbed the mouse and closed it the YouTube tab. Will didn't stop her. Tears were streaming down her face. Still facing the monitor, Will closed his eyes.

"You still can't watch that video without crying?" Will said silently. "It's been more than a year."

"I know." Lucy said in a hardened tone. She wiped her face. "Why did you choose that video? You know that it makes me cry." Will shrugged.

"I wanted to see if you were alright." Will said. He turned her, she was hugging her knees.

"Oh come here." He said.

"Agh! No." She said weakly. He got up and pulled her out of the chair and hugged her.

"If you make my back crack I swear I will kick your ass into next week." She said in a muffled voice. Will smiled.

"That's the spirit, but only Kylie can do that." Will said plopping her down in the chair next to his. She sniffled again, but she didn't appear as sad.

"Just because you can pick me up doesn't mean you're the boss of me. Remember I'm your senior camper." She said with dignity. Will chuckled.

"Why don't you go back to bed?" Will said. "If it makes you feel better, you don't have to sleep in Kylies bed like I have to." Will added darkly. Lucy's face fell a bit.

"True…you do deserve 3rd spot though, even though you're three years younger than Minho. Kylie would have been proud." Lucy said, her eyes threatening to tear up a bit. Will was about to get up when she backed away.

"No. I can't handle one of your awful bear hugs again." She said with a firm tone. "I'm going back to bed."

"Night." Will said swiveling back to the monitor.

More noticeably in a darker mood, he decided tonight would be a good night for making himself feel guilty. After opening Facebook again, he opened the channel again, and quickly remembered to plug in headphones so he wouldn't wake the entire cabin up. He smiled to himself as he scrolled down the list of videos. It was funny how the earliest videos were just of Minho, and it progressed further to videos of the whole cabin recreating Beatles songs and covering songs. All because of Kylie.

*Ping Ping*

Will was startled out of his Kylie memories as he recognized the sound of the facebook chat. He looked at the tab and smiled to himself. How coincidental, Clarisse was on. Hopefully she wasn't in a bad mood.

_Clarisse: What's up surfer boy?_

_Will: Nothing much. Lucy just got me going on the sad train. Reminded me Kylie was dead. Nbd._

_Clarisse: …._

_Clarisse: You know it's not your fault. You weren't even on the same quest as her. _

_Will: We've had this conversation before. Let's just drop the subject. Please?_

_Clarisse: Whatevs._

_Clarisse: Just wondering, how'd you claim the computer? I legit had to fight Eben to get this time slot._

_Will: Um…we like sleeping at night here. O.e_

_Will: Did you say fight? U ok?_

_Clarisse: Yeah. Nothing ambrosia can't fix. At least I can talk to you ;)_

_Will: ha ha. I'm laughing._

_Clarisse: I can tell. By the way. I saw the newest video. Nice job. I must applaud you on your ability to get girls to swoon over you._

_Will: you're really funny._

_Clarisse: One million views….and that Death cab for Cutie song has been up on your channel for how long? xD_

_Will: Do you enjoy making me feel uncomfortable around you? -_-_

_Clarisse: Yes._

_Will: Why am I friends with you?_

_Clarisse: We've had this discussion before._

_Will: True words. So what do you think of Annabeth recently?_

_Clarisse: Changing the subject? _

_Will: Yes._

_Clarisse: Oh my gods. Every single time we get a new camper she thinks she's going to be going on a new quest. Did you see that new Demeter camper? She looked like a little deer about to run away._

_Will: You're over exaggerating. She just wants a chance to get out of here. Why do you think she was the head of the "Internet for Camp" Campaign? _

_Clarisse: I guess you have a point. She seems to think this crazy weather has to do with the gods. _

_Will: The weather is always crazy. Unpredictable. _

_Clarisse: It's weirder than usual. Remember the field trip?_

_Will: How can I forget something as awesome as the 600__th__ floor?_

_Clarisse: Ha ha ha. Well thing is that I thinDID YOU HEAR THAT?_

_Will: yeah. Weather's crazy…fine I admit it. We don't usually get lightning storms this close to camp. :s_

_Clarisse: That wasn't lighting. _

_Will: =_= Clarisse…_

*ping ping*

Will glanced at the new message. It was from Chiron this time.

_Chiron: Campers. I know that some of you are wasting your time on this dratted social networking site at this unholy hour in the morning. Is anybody from the Apollo cabin on at the moment?_

_Will: Chiron. I'm on. _

_Chiron: Come to the house now. Bring your medical supplies please. I'm running a bit low._

_Will: Roger._

Will worriedly looked outside. Thought it wasn't raining, he could tell a storm was raging outside of the camp. His attention was called back to Clarisse's message.

_Clarisse: What's the deal? Tellllllll meeeeeeeeeeee_

_Will: I dunno. I gotta go to the house now. Don't want to keep Chiron waiting. :/ later._

Will got up and quickly grabbed some jeans and his flip flops. Just so that he wouldn't look like he didn't care about his appearance. He passed Lee and Mike on his way out of the cabin who were sleeping soundly, but Will knew that if a problem arose, they would be able to attack in less than 10 seconds. Probably.

Even though it wasn't raining, Will glanced nervously up at the sky, which looked contorted and twisted with clouds that evening. Maybe Clarisse was right, there was some freaky weather going around….he'd never see any weather like this in his life. A gust of wind pushed at Will's back, prompting him to run faster to his destination.

Chiron stood on the porch of the big house, and Will, a little out of breath from the sudden run, stopped in front of him.

"How was your trip undercover, Chiron?" Will said respectfully.

"Not as exciting as teaching demigods…but not boring. Some mortals are dreadfully dull though." Chiron said after a moment of thinking. "But that is not the matter right now, come in, quickly."

Will was ushered into the house by Chiron, and Mr. D was already in the living room playing pinochle with some satyrs. He quickly gave Mr. D a respectful bow before following Chiron to the rooms saved for healing guests.

Lying on one of the beds already was a boy not that much younger than Will. He was passed out cold. Next to the boy was one of the satyrs that Will recognized from hanging around camp occasionally, the satyr was already awake.

"Grover." Chiron said seriously. "Did Percy attain any damage pertaining to magic at all?"

Grover put his face in his hands.

"I'm so sorry Chiron! I don't know!" He said on the verge of tears. "I was knocked out when I was in the Camero, and next thing I know I'm here! I'm so sorry!"

Chiron gave the satyr a look of sympathy. He then turned to Will, who was doing a visual examination of the boy called Percy.

"Will, just assume the Minotaur did any kind of damage. Don't take any doubts." Chiron said. Will's eyes widened.

"_Minotaur?_ Chiron…this newbie got _the _Minotaur?" Will said with a tone of surprise as he looked that the scrawny kid again that had muddled black hair and was drooling slightly. Percy did not look like a formidable threat at the moment. Chiron gave a small smile.

"Sometimes there is more than meets the eye Will. You and Clarisse both know that." Chiron stated wisely while Will was still gaping at the new camper. "Please don't make the poor kid sound like a bigshot when you're telling all the other campers. Some might make the decision to fight him and goodness knows…he's definitely not ready."

With that, Chiron left the room, leaving Will alone with Percy and a sobbing satyr.

* * *

**I really wanted to do Will meeting Percy…I guess I'll start paralleling from here on out. :)**

**As you could have guessed…Kylie died….I really didn't want to but heroes die. I'm definitely going to revisit that story back later. Any suggestions for an 1.) epic 2.) awesome quest? those are the requirements. Just message me/review suggestion. I WILL DO THIS! **

**Just on a side note...does anybody here watch Person of Interest? It's such a good show my face is like...jaw dropped on the floor face. I swear...the man that plays Mr. Reese (John Casiveil i know i spelled it wrong but whatever) ...so HAWT xD *fangirling* He was in the count of monte christo (and passion of the christ but im not a big fan) and he's like...43 by now, but his hottness level still never ceases to amaze me. 3 3 3 enough fangirling though.  
**

**Some music requests would be fine too. I've been listening to way too much classical stuff recently. Not much stuff that can be stuffed into a fanfiction...review or message me. Check out 2cellos! They're really good. Catchy stuff...catchy stuff. and the section quartet. oh my god...must stop being orchestra freak...  
**

**Please Review (: they really do make my day. **

**Say! It's Christmas! I barely noticed! Merry Christmas, or Happy December 25th (: **

**(Btw a good present would be a review or suggestion ;) I'LL STOP NOW SORRY! TTwTT)  
**

**-heta14^_^**


	18. The Hero that Drools

**Wow...This is the second update this week. I put all I needed to say in the AN at the end. **

**Please enjoy ^^**

* * *

Will sat next to the bed with Percy in it. He was extremely bored, and had asked Amaterasu through the window about ten minutes ago to fetch his iPod or book from his cabin. Though Percy was still in the wing, and was completely fine due to Will's initial inspection, Will still had to stay and keep an eye on his condition. He could keep the other eye on a book. He slid down further in the chair and sighed. Time seemed to slow down when he had nothing to do.

"Hurrrrrrryyyyyy upppppp" Will groaned, and he knocked his head in a rhythm that accelerated. He heard a creak in the door behind him and he spun around, to see Annabeth standing there.

"Catch." She said, and before Will could contemplate, she chucked an apple at his head, and he caught it barely before it hit is face.

"Thanks." He grumbled. "You could've given me an earlier warning."

"Oh, you just need more training." She said offhandishly, not really paying attention to Will. She pulled over a chair that was in the room close to the bed so that she was near Percy. She then remembered something, and pulled Will's iPod out of her pocket.

"Here, I saw Amaterasu heading towards the house, and since I was already on the way here, I told her I could bring it to you." She shoved it in Will's hand. "I also decided to get you a bit of breakfast."

"How very considerate of you Annabeth. I bet Chiron told you to give me breakfast." Will said sarcastically, eating the apple. She ignored the sarcasm, and looked back to Percy. There wasn't much to look at in Will's perspective. The only thing to look at was a guy sleeping in bed with his mouth open. A little light bulb went off in Will's head, and he smirked.

"Do you think he's cute?" Will said with a smile on his face. Annabeth gasped, turned around, and glared at Will.

"No." She said sourly, her face turning red. "He's drooling. I don't like boys that drool."

"I sense…denial?" Will teased. This was much better than reading Eragon, by Christopher Paolini, for the second time.

"No. You don't sense denial. You don't sense anything at all. Besides I don't like boys that…that drool for gods sake! You….stupid sunny head!" She sputtered out.

"I've heard better names than that. Sunny head? Please?" Will laughed. Annabeth rolled her eyes, and looked back at Percy. Will snickered again, and she turned redder. She stood up immediately and turned to Will with an angry look.

"What do you want for breakfast?" She said through her teeth.

"Not poison." Will said smiling. "Oh, come on, Annabeth, you know I'm just teasing you!"

At that moment, Chiron came in with his wheelchair, with Argus close behind. He looked a bit concerned, and he glanced at Percy, before looking at the two campers. Will who was trying not to laugh, and Annabeth who was a deep red color.

"I trust everything is alright with Percy?" Chiron said wheeling himself farther into the room. Will nodded.

"He should be passing in and out of consciousness, but other than that, a bit of ambrosia and some more rest should be good." Will stated. Chiron nodded, and then looked at Annabeth.

"And what are you doing here Chase?" Chiron said his eyes narrowing slightly. "I said no waking up Percy."

Will's eyes widened. Was Annabeth really willing to disobeying Chiron's orders? Annabeth carefully studied her shoes, and came so close to expressing the emotion of shame Will was surprised.

"Sorry Chiron…" She said reluctantly. Chiron grunted, and nodded, though the two campers could tell he was not happy. He waved Argus to come into the room.

"Will, you can go eat a breakfast that isn't an apple now, and Annabeth, I hope that you'll pursue other things for the afternoon. Argus can do a good enough job of not waking up Percy." Chiron said, and wheeled out of the room, waving for Annabeth and Will to follow him, and they reluctantly left the room.

Argus sat in the chair that Will had previously occupied. Percy groaned, and Argus fidgeted a bit. Hopefully Percy wouldn't full on wake up. He didn't know how much Percy knew already. Percy's eyes fluttered open, and Argus froze. What if he had a heart attack? Should Argus get Chiron? Will did say something about him passing in and out of consciousness.

Percy's eyes met with one of Argus's, and they widened. His head raised a few centimeters in disbelief, and a few moments later, his head dropped back to the pillow and he started snoring. Argus relaxed with a sigh of relief. Besides, he wasn't that good with talking with the campers anyway.

* * *

"Gah. Chiron _never_ hides stuff from me." Annabeth complained as she kicked a few pebbles down the gravel path in frustration. "This is so frustrating don't you agree Will? Will?"

Will was following here, with a few bread rolls and clementines in his hands. He nodded, but he was chewing too much to answer without sounding muffled. Annabeth gave a small look of disgust at all the food he had in his mouth and sighed.

"Whatever…" She said her voice trailing off as she saw somebody approaching them from the Ares cabin. Obviously it was Clarisse. She approach them, and Annabeth put on a brave face, and Will looked at Clarisse. She raised her eyebrows at him.

"Wantf a rollf?" Will said holding out a roll towards Clarisse. Her eyes narrowed towards Will, and Annabeth gave a look of concern towards Will.

_You crazy?_ Annabeth mouthed.

"Why would I want a _roll_ from _you_?" Clarisse said condescendingly. Will just shrugged, and stuffed the roll in her mouth. Clarisse rolled her eyes and glared at Annabeth and Will.

"So, what's the story about the new kid?" Clarisse demanded. Annabeth stood with her mouth clamped shut, so Clarisse looked away at Annabeth and glared at Will. Her eyes softened just a tad bit enough so that Will could tell.

"Name's Percy Jackson." Will said, still chewing a bit of bread. "He barely got the minotaur last night."

Clarisse's eyes widened, and Annabeth slapped her face. Will remembered Chiron said not to make Percy look like a big shot. Well…technically he didn't right? He added barely. Will nervously chewed on the bread and took another bite. Annabeth rolled her eyes and looked at Clarisse who still looked surprised.

"Clarisse, he _barely_ got the Minotaur. It was just luck. Don't pick a fight with him, please don't hu-" Annabeth rambled.

"So?" Clarisse said with a grin on her face. "He still beat it. What, you don't want me to beat up his pretty face." She added with smirk. Annabeth's face turned red, and she turned to Will for some support, and he just shrugged. He was no use in an argument against Clarisse. Annabeth turned back to Clarisse who was smiling evilly. By then, a few bystanders had gathered and they began to whisper to each other.

"No. Just don't try and fight him when he doesn't have any training!" Annabeth practically spat out, and she stomped determinedly past Clarisse towards the Athena cabin. Will tried giving the meanest glare he could give to Clarisse, and Clarisse returned that glare.

"Clarisse." Will said curtly, heading in the directions of the archery range.

"Will." Clarisse said, heading to her own cabin.

_I should have told her to take it a bit easy on Percy…I don't want him under my care for a long time. Not being friends in public is such a hard thing to do…_Will thought sadly as he finished off his breakfast.

_Bah. At least he told me who the kid was…he could've just said nothing like Annabeth. I'll have to thank him later. I wonder which cabin that Percy kid will be in. _Clarisse thought to herself as she entered her cabin.

* * *

**Hey guys! Oh my goodness, what a treat...this is the second update you've gotten this week! It's only cause it's winter break...lol. When I was writing I was listening to LOTR soundtrack from the Return of the king. I was like RAWRRRRRRRRR. Oh wait...this isn't an action chapter D: and then i cried.  
**

**So I hope you're enjoying this so far. I had a bit of fun writing this chapter. I know Annabeth still likes Luke in this part of the book, but I had so much fun depicting her as embarrassed! She's so cute :D ****I had to make Will tease her a bit in there. I remembered Argus came around, so that's when Percy wakes up a little bit and sees him...and Will is techically the one that starts spreading the word that Percy got the Minotaur...yeah... :D **

**Also remember I would like some suggestions on the Quest that Kylie died on...yeah. That would be helpful. And to those that asked if anybody else had died in our two starring cabins, only Kylie has died, Ares still has 7 people (: So perferably think of people that would be in different cabins.  
**

**For all you Tumblr guys. I made a Tumblr...a while ago...so just saying, if you want to be friends on Tumblr my username is maryanntheonlyu. Just saying, I reblog alot of Harry Potter stuff and food pictures, not really emotional things. Those tend to bother me a tad bit.**

**Last thing, (Sorry!) I started a new story called: Encounter at Olympic Auto. It's basically a Esperanza/Hephaestus...similar to the Mrs. Rockwell/Hermes one I did a while ago. Check that stuff out if you like my writing. I also recommend The Wait. Which is Silena/Beckendorf. All the rest is old stuff that I wrote when I wasn't really good at writing, so feel free to criticize me as you wish. (:**

**Thank you for reading :D **

**Please review, it really makes my day!**

**-heta14 ^_^**


	19. Percy Become Lord of the Bathrooms

**Please Enjoy (:**

* * *

_Twang!_

Will narrowed his eyes at the arrow that didn't make his target. Sure, it was only a few inches away from the center of the boss (A target, typically made from tightly compacted foam or straw), but during an actual battle, the death or survival of a monster was decided by the accuracy of the archer. On a lighter note, the Apollo cabin was highly competitive as a group and as individuals. The fact that Will missed the mark would not go unnoticed by his half siblings.

"Looks like _you_ need more practicing." Ben said, making Will jump a bit and grinned to see a face he hadn't seen in a long time.

"Ben!" He said dropping his bow and hugging the older camper. He pulled away and evaluated Ben.

"Any monsters?" Will said somewhat excitedly. Ben shook his head. Now that the only way to leave camp was to go back to school, the summer only campers were the only ones that actually got any real world experience. Will thought that was stupid, the year round campers should get some experience since they were the ones training all year round.

"Thankfully there weren't any." Ben said with a small smile. "Danielle reckons that her history teacher was a monster, but she's such a loudmouth. Any teacher would hate her."

"She's still getting in trouble with that loud mouth?" Will said chuckling. "School sounds like fun, but at least I'm getting more practice than you. I mean, admit it Ben, I'm better in Archery and healing."

"At least I can say by this time next year I'll have my high school diploma." Ben said smugly. Will scowled somewhat angrily. The only thing he didn't like about camp was that nobody really emphasized education, it was all training, which he really didn't mind that much.

"Whatever." Will said, picking up his bow again. "So I'm guessing Danielle's back too?"

Ben nodded.

"So it's just been you, Lee, Mike, Jared, and Lucy here right?" Ben asked casually even though he already knew the answer. Will groaned.

"Yeah. Fat lot of fun it's been. I can only talk to Lucy. All the rest of the guys are just holed up in their shells the enter time." Will said wistfully. He then brightened a bit. "By the way, is Minho or Amaterasu back? They're always fun to talk to."

"What? And I'm not fun to talk to?" Ben said in a playfully hurt tone. He then laughed. "I dunno. Last I checked they weren't. They could've come in the past 10 minutes I've spent walking here and talking to you."

Will looked at his watch and shrugged. Archery didn't officially end for another 12 minutes, but seeing how he was the only person there anyway because Lee, Mike, and Jared were skipping, and Lucy was in Manhattan with her mother; he might as well ditch the rest of the time slot. He gathered his belongings while Ben watched because he had nothing to do. After checking that he had all his gear, they departed for the Apollo cabin.

While they were walking they passed the volleyball court. It was the daily game against the satyrs, and Will now saw where Lee and Jared have been spending their time, though Mike was nowhere to be found. Against the satyrs, a team of six campers had made an alliance to finally beat the satyr team out of their element. This included Lee and Jared, along with a few other campers, one of which Will recognized as Paul of the Athena cabin.

"Come on. Let's watch the game for a bit Will." Ben said pulling Will's arm toward where there was a small group of spectators.

While the satyrs and campers served back and forth, Will only paid a little attention. Volleyball wasn't really his sport even though Lee had approached him a few weeks ago proposing the chance to join the team. Ben seemed to be engrossed by the game for a few minutes, and then he relaxed more visibly. Ben was finally getting back into the groove of summer, and Will smiled. Ben was always an odd one, but he was glad he could talk to him comfortably. Danielle on the other hand….

"Will!" A girly voice called out from behind Will, and knowing what to do quickly, Will ducked down quickly and a girl soared over his head and landed on the ground with a thud. She turned around and pushed the long blonde hair out of her face. She then narrowed her eyes at Will.

"Why do I never get you?" She pouted, sitting next to Will, and immediately began pulling at the grass near her feet because she was so ADHD.

"Because you give me a wonderful warning beforehand unlike many people here." Will said bluntly. Danielle sighed somewhat dramatically and tried paying attention to the game. She then turned to Will with an excited look on her face that Will had learned over the years to dread.

"So." She said with a grin. "Tell me about the new kid."

"Wow." Will said with a look of shock on his face. "I think that's the shortest sentence I've heard from you in a while."

Danielle's eyes narrowed again, and she sighed.

"Whatever." She said. "I'm talking about the kid that I heard came in last night. Are the rumors I've heard about him true? I heard he totally SMASHED the minotaur. I mean, how many people have the chance to even fight the minotaur? He's so lucky, though if it was me I would have run first. Seriously, it would've been so horrible if I saw him during the school year. Though I was pretty sure that Mrs. Craig was a-"

"Stop." Ben said calmly. Danielle, used to the chastising of her brother, stopped and bit her lip to keep her from talking anymore. Will mouthed _Thank You_ to Ben, who just nodded in response. Unable to keep her mouth closed for any longer, Danielle began to talk again.

"So. Just tell me if that's true or not." Danielle said quickly, then started to bite her lip again to refrain from talking again. Will shrugged.

"He _barely _beat it. He was totally shot and out of energy when I was called to watch him like…two days ago. I don't even know if he's up by now." Will said, with Danielle holding on to every word. Her face was filled with wonder and surprise that it reminded Will of a small child being told tall tales. For once she was somewhat silent.

"How was your school year Danielle?" Will asked casually. Ben shot him a look of confusion. Will just asked the question that would keep Danielle babbling for hours. Will just shrugged. Sooner or later he would have to suffer the wrath of Danielle's annual complaints about school, now was just as good as a time as anytime else. As she started talking, Will tuned her out and occasionally said things like: yes, I know, I agree, that's nice, and?

Will was about to doze off when the Campers in the Volleyball court finally caught up with the satyrs who were becoming more lax in their defense because they thought the campers could not catch up. Now both sides were cheering animatedly including Will, and even Ben who rarely got caught up in sports.

Suddenly, one of the satyrs gaped in the direction of the path next to the volleyball court and the ball practically landed right next to him. His fellow teammates began to yell at him, but he just pointed in the direction of the path, and all the campers and satyrs alike turned to stare at the path.

Trotting down the path was Chiron in all his centaur glory. All the campers save Will, who had seen him before, were gaping in awe. Danielle nudged Will.

"Tell me." She whispered quickly. "Is that the minotaur kid, or another kid carrying around a minotaur horn for fun?"

Will gave Danielle a look that basically said: are you seriously asking me that question? And Danielle's face lit up automatically. She then turned to the campers next to her and nudged them and pointed at Percy.

"That's him." She whispered excitedly, and that camper began to tell the others. Will felt pretty bad for the kid, he looked really overwhelmed and exhausted. Chiron should have definitely let him rest for at least another day. Not really in the mood for watching volleyball anymore, Will got up and dusted the dirt off of his basketball shorts.

"Come on Ben. I don't feel like watching this game anymore." Will said heading in the direction of the cabins. Ben got up too, and followed Will. Danielle, who was still basking in her element, socializing, stayed behind and was talking with some other girls that Will recognized from the Demeter cabin. At least she wasn't talking with Aphrodite girls…getting them to stop talking would take a roll of duct tape.

When Will entered the cabin, he noticed that there was a large bag plopped on the bed across from him, and a person lying down on the bed. Lighting up, Will dashed to the bed and stared down at the body that was sprawled face down on the bed.

"Minho! You're here!" Will said with joy. Minho groaned.

"I…hate…jetlag." Minho said slowly raising his head and turning towards Will. He then took a few moments to take in who was standing in front of him. He then plopped his head back down. "Oh. It's you. Can you wake me up at a more reasonable hour please?"

"Don't be such a party pooper Minho." Will pouted.

"I'm not." Minho grumbled. "Wake me up for breakfast."

"You mean dinner?" Will grinned. Minho lifted his head and squinted into Will's eyes.

"Shut up." Minho said as he stared Will down. "If you're so intent on waking up _someone_, why don't you wake up Amaterasu? She came in on the same flight as I did."

He glanced farther down the cabin, and saw that a piece of luggage was on Amaterasu's bed as well. Behind the piece of luggage, two small legs stuck out and he could hear light snoring from where he was.

"Don't wake up Amaterasu." Ben warned Will, as Will was starting in Amaterasu's direction. "Remember how she reacted when Lucy woke her up _last_ year?"

Ben and Will shuddered when they thought of that incident. Even though Amaterasu was the smallest and one of the youngest campers in the cabin, she was the crankiest and most violent morning person Will had ever seen, and Will knew Clarisse La Rue.

"Want to play Egyptian rat screw?" Ben said pulling out a beat up deck of cards. Will considered it. The game did provide reflex skills as long as a luck factor. Whatever. Two of his three favorite people in his cabin were sleeping, what else could he do?

"Sure." Will said sitting down on the floor across from Ben. "We'll wake Minho and Amaterasu up at dinner okay?"

Ben shrugged, and dealt out the cards while Will waited patiently. After he was done, Will flipped his card over and the first card was a Jack and Will smiled deviously and Ben scowled.

* * *

Joyce nudged Clarisse.

"Hey, Clarisse, isn't that the new kid? I mean, he's carrying around that Minotaur horn." Joyce said excitedly to Clarisse. Clarisse turned around immediately and saw the little shrimp of a kid walking around with a look of awe on his face.

"What and he'd wear it just for fun?" Mark said a little sarcastically, and Joyce hit him out of frustration. Clarisse cracked her knuckles and smiled. That kid beat the Minotaur, surely he would be able to put up a fight with her. In the back of her head, Annabeth said in a muffled tone: _Don't fight him…._ But Clarisse easily blocked her out.

"Let's go get him." Clarisse said with a smile. Eben looked up from his game boy color.

"WWSD?" Eben said seriously. Clarisse rolled her eyes at Eben's most recent over said phrase.

"Shiloh is in Greece for goodness sakes. He's lucky enough that he got to go there for his college program. Why would he care about something we're doing now?" Clarisse said with a smile. Eben rolled his eyes.

"Fine. WWTD?" Eben said with less enthusiasm. Clarisse glanced at Eben, and he sighed and put his gameboy on his stand.

"Fine. I'm coming. Just to make sure you don't beat up the little weenie of the kid _too _much." Eben rolled his neck, and a few very audible cracks came from just that swift movement. Even Eben had to keep his Ares cabin appearances up. Clarisse grimaced a bit, Eben hated fighting so much, but he still wanted to make Dad happy...so he still does what his family loves the most.

The little group consisting of Clarisse being followed by Eben, Mark , and Joyce left the cabin and spotted the new kid, and Annabeth sitting next to each other near the bathrooms.

"Well! A newbie!" Clarisse said with as much bully impression she could muster. All she wanted was a good fight. Of course Annabeth was going to put up a fight, and she couldn't just saunter up to the scrawny kid with a formal challenge. The whole camp would be in uproar. …no, this was the right way.

"Clarisse. Why don't you go polish your spear?" Annabeth sighed with annoyance. Clarisse glared at her. Her spear was polished enough thank you very much. Her spear was also electric enough to make Annabeth freeze for a few seconds, just enough to-

"Sure Miss Princess. So I can run you through with it Friday night." Clarisse said with a grin. Capture the Flag night was always the best time to challenge the campers that the Ares cabin had problems with. People just assumed it was a fight from the game.

"Go to the crows! You don't stand a chance." Annabeth said sourly in Greek. Clarisse narrowed her eyes even more at the blonde Athena camper. Saying stuff in Greek was always meant you were deadly serious about what you said. Clarisse wasn't too sure if Annabeth was bluffing or not…she _was_ talking in Greek, which meant something.

"We'll pulverize you." Clarisse said, a little uncertainty threatening her voice. She gave herself a little mental mind slap. Hopefully nobody noticed. Turning her attention to the new camper, she smiled. "Who's this little runt?"

Annabeth visibly sighed and gestured to Clarisse.

"Percy Jackson." Annabeth said reluctantly. "Meet Clarisse, Daughter of Ares."

"Like…The war god?" Percy looked confused as he glanced at Clarisse.

"You have a problem with that?" Clarisse sneered, she started cracking her knuckles, as did Joyce.

"No." Percy said raising his chin in somewhat defiance. Clarisse gave an air punch inside of her. Maybe this kid _was _a fighter!

"It just explains the bad smell." Percy continued boldly.

_Oh no he didn't. _Clarisse thought to herself, ready to pulverize the kid with black hair and sea green eyes.

* * *

"Come on, Minho." Will said shaking Minho violently. He had just heard the conch. Minho groaned and rolled over.

"Any luck with Amaterasu, Ben?" Will asked without looking away from Minho's slumbering state. He got no answer. "Ben?"

Will turned and almost slapped himself. Amaterasu was stomping his way with Ben crouched next to the bed, holding his nose carefully because it was bleeding profusely. She looked like a little demon even though she was one year older than Will, and one foot shorter. She approached Will and glared evilly into his eyes.

"I. am. up." She said sourly.

"Good morning?" Will laughed nervously. Amaterasu pursed her lips and shot a glare at the still sleeping Minho. She raised her hand, and before Will could stop her, she slapped Minho hard in the butt, effectively waking him up.

"OUCH! Amaterasuuuuu." Minho whined, as he saw Amaterasu glaring at him. He visibly shrunk a little at the look in her eyes.

"If I have to be up, so do you." She grumbled, and headed out the cabin door sluggishly. "Let's go get breakfast now."

Will and Ben just didn't have the heart to tell her that it was dinner time. As the group of Apollo campers sluggishly headed towards dinner, two Hephaestus campers caught up with them.

"Solace! Did you hear about the Ares cabin yet?" Beckendorf said excitedly as his younger half sibling Tori caught up with them.

"No." Will said cautiously. "What happened?"

"Oh my gods! It was totally awesome!" Tori blurted out excitedly. Beckendorf silenced her, and glanced at the Apollo campers.

"Clarisse, Mark, Eben, and Joyce got totally owned by the new kid, Percy." Beckendorf said. Will's eyes widened.

"Wait, he _barely_ beat the minotaur though!" Ben said in a surprised tone. Minho and Amaterasu, over their bad "morning" behavior looked curiously between the campers.

"What's going on?" Minho said in a confused voice.

"I'll tell you later." Will said quickly. "How did he beat them?"

"He exploded the pipes in the bathroom. Can you believe it?" Beckendorf said in an amazed voice. "Soaked them all. I would have thought that maybe he was a Hephaestus because of the pipes…but he just doesn't look like us if you know what I mean."

Beckendorf gestured to his finely toned body from working in the workshop all day. Will pondered about Percy while Ben explained what happened to Minho and Amaterasu.

* * *

Will timed himself perfectly so that he would be positioned behind Clarisse while being in line to offer food to the gods.

"So…I heard about the bathroom incident." Will said playfully. Clarisse growled.

"Something's different with him." Clarisse said warily. "He's not the same as the other campers."

"Well, Annabeth_ did _tell you to stay away from him." Will said.

"Well, Annabeth _didn't_ tell me that he can explode the freaking pipes!" Clarisse whispered harshly. She offered the food to Ares, and stomped back to her seat, obviously angry with the encounter, and leaving a very confused Will.

* * *

**SOME ERRORS: Ben and Danielle are supposed to be 18 at this point according to the profiles I posted. I LIED. Sorry :P They're 17 now. Also, when Clarisse first appears in the Lightning theif, Riordan wrote that there were "three other girls behind her, all big and ugly and mean looking like her, all wearing camo jackets." ….*heta14 dons a guilty look and looks the other way* yeah…don't mind me please?AGHHHHHH TOTALLY FORGOT ABOUT SHILOH *banging head against the wall multiple times***

***comes back to computer with bleeding head***

**This is MY fanfiction, and I can do WHATEVER I want with it. CLARISSE ISN'T THE CABIN LEADER! *falling into the abyss because of my sins***

***crawling back out* I promise this will be the best Will fanfiction you ever read ;(**

**Also remember I would like some suggestions on the Quest that Kylie died on...yeah. That would be helpful.  
**

**I made a tumblr: Maryanntheonlyu.  
**

**Like My stuff: Check out The Wait, Encounter at Olympic Auto, and He Stoll My Heart and He'll Never Give it Back. I might continut Encounter at Olympic Auto...but I'm not really sure. _ just tell me what you think of it and depending on how you and I feel, I might continue it.  
**

**Thank you for reading :D **

**Please review, it really makes my day!**

**-heta14 ^_^**


End file.
